Y
by EXOSTics
Summary: 'Baek Hyun bukan seorang pembunuh, dia memiliki penjelasan untuk semua yang dia perbuat. andai dia mau menjelaskannya.'BAD SUMMARY /EXO Fanfiction /KAIBAEK/YAOI, DLDR / LEMON , NC. CHAP 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Y

Author : Kim Hye sung / EXOSTics

Main Cast :

**Byun Baek Hyun **

Kim Jong In

Pair: KaiBaek

Rated :**M**

Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el

Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self. Not for Kids. /iya saya tahu, saya masih bocah/ -_-

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s) DLDR. Abis baca ga review bisulan loh*ehh

.

.

Author POV

Malam kota seoul terlihat sangat mencekam, semua orang berkumpul disebuah toko kecil, tidak, lebih tepatnya didepan toko kecil. Semua orang berkerumun, disana, tepat ditengah seorang _namja_ manis berambut _blonde_ memegang sebuah pisau, dengan darah segar yang menetes dari ujung pisaunya.

Pemilik toko kecil itu berlari kearah bilik _telephone _umum, sangat yakin bahwa yang tengah coba orang itu hubungi adalah petugas keamanan.

"Ku-Ku mohon, maafkan a-aku.. ak-"

SLAASSHH

"ARGGHHH…"

"Tuan! Tolong hent-" Ucapan Seorang _namja_ dewasa terhenti saat namja itu justru mengacungkan pisau yang sudah merobek perut namja yang baru saja mengemis nyawa padanya. _Namja_ itu bungkam.

Sedangkan _namja _manis itu diam, dia memperhatikan korbannya itu dengan pandangan mencekam, dingin dan penuh dengan rasa benci.

SLASHhh…

_Namja _manis itu sekarang malah menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

Semua orang disitu kompak memekik, banyak orang yang hendak mendekat namun mundur lagi, Bodohnya mereka takut dengan namja mungil itu hanya karena dia memegang sebuah pisau.

Tak berapa lama sirine mobil petugas keamanan berbunyi dari kejauhan. Mobil itu berhenti ditoko kecil itu. Lima orang namja berseragam polisi turun dengan gagahnya dari dalam mobil itu.

Semua orang yang menonton membuka jalan bagi petugas untuk mengamankan namja itu. Salah satu petugas berhenti tepat dihadapan _namja_ itu, untuk memimpin penangkapan, sedangkan dua masing-masing dari empat polisi yang lain memasang posisi tepat dikiri dan kanan_ namja _manis itu. _Namja_ manis itu diam. Membuat suasana menjadi lebih mencekam.

Helaian tipis _namja_ manis itu menutupi matanya, menghalangi petugas itu untuk menatap mata indahnya, dengan perlahan keempat petugas itu mengeluarkan pistolnya lewat saku mereka.

"Serahkan dirimu dengan baik-baik." Para petugas itu menarik pelatuk mereka dan bersiap menembak saat _namja_ itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Semua orang yang menyaksikan pun memundurkan diri mereka.

Para petugas dibuat heran saat _namja _itu menjatuhkan pisaunya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya justru untuk menyerahkan diri dengan menyodorkan kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dia mendekat kepada petugas yang tepat berada didepannya.

**Tes**

**Tes**

Pergelangan tangan itu terus mengeluarkan darah, _namja_ manis itu masih melanjutkan langkahnya melangkahi namja yang bersimbah darah di bawah kakinya. Petugas itu menatap lurus _manic namja_ manis itu, entah kenapa dia yakin bahwa _namja_ ini benar-benar akan menyerahkan dirinya tanpa perlawanan.

"Ketua ! apa yang-" Sang pemimpin menatap anak buah nya tajam, dia memasukan kembali pistolnya dan sekarang memegang sebuah borgol.

Anak buah nya pun mengangguk paham, dan ikut memasukkan kembali pistolnya.

KLEK

"_arshh._." Namja manis itu sedikit menggerang saat pemimpin petugas keamanan itu memborgolnya didekat goresan lukanya. Membuat polisi gagah itu sedikit khawatir, entah kenapa.

Kali ini _sirine ambulans_ mendekat kearah mereka, semua orang disitu membantu para petugas rumah sakit itu mengangkat tubuh _namja_ yang terluka parah dan mungkin akan kehilangan banyak darahnya.

Para petugas pun membawa _namja_ manis itu masuk kedalam mobil.

Diperjalanan, hening, tak ada suara dari para petugas ataupun dari bibir tipis _namja_ manis itu.

"Kai.. ah, maksudku , ketua.. apa kita salah bawa orang? Harusnya dia tidak dibawa ke kantor polisi tapi ke rumah sakit jiwa." _Namja_ bernama Kai yang merupakan pemimpin dari penangkapan ini diam dan masih menatap lekat _namja_ manis itu._ Namja_ ini sebenarnya sangat cantik hanya saja dari tadi dia hanya menunduk menghalangi Kai untuk menatap wajah cantik _namja_ ini.

"Apa.. tangan mu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai pelan. Tapi _namja_ itu seolah menulikan telinganya atau memang dasarnya dia tuli, _namja _itu seperti tidak berminat bahkan hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Kai khawatir meski dia tahu jika tadi pergelangan tangan _namja _yang duduk persis di depannya itu sudah sibalut kain, agar pendarahannya berhenti, tapi melihat wajah pucat juga bibir yang pertamanya merah itu memucat.

"Percuma Ketua, dia tidak akan menjawab, mungkin dia bisu."Mendengar ejekan _namja _tinggi berseragam polisi itu, _Namja_ manis itu mengangkat wajahnya secara spontan. Dibelakang punggungnya tangan mungil itu terkepal. Seperti menahan amarah.

"Chan Yeol.." melihat itu Kai menegur bawahannya itu dengan nada dingin, namja tinggi itu terpaku, bukan.. bukan Kai yang membuatnya terpaku tapi _namja_ .. cantik –yang sebenarnya memiliki nama, mari kita panggil dia.. Baek Hyun, Byun Baek Hyun—kini tengah menatap tajam mereka berdua.

DEG

DEG

"Aku.. tidak.. bisu, _brengsek_."

DEG!

"Maa..maaf." jawab Chan yeol , mata besarnya masih terpaku pada sosok cantik itu. Kai diam ditempatnya, dadanya bergemuruh, Chan Yeol menoleh kea rah Kai yang hanya diam saja, Baek Hyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kai. Lama mereka bertatapan hingga..

SRETT

CHU~

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Kai melumat kasar bibir pucat yang sedari tadi menghilangkan fokusnya. Chan Yeol hanya medengus dan melipat tangan didadanya. Mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Kai menekan tengkuk Baek Hyun dan semakin memperdalam lumatannya atas bibir kissable itu. Kai mencoba membangunkan kembali akal sehatnya, tapi.. akal sehatnya justru tidak ingin berkerja sama dengan nya saat ini. Suara kecipak khas orang berciuman terdengar sangat nyaring, Baek Hyun diam, dia tidak bermaksud membalas, tapi dia ikut memejamkan matanya merasakan ciuaman Bernafsu dari _namja_ berkulit Tan itu. lama Baek Hyun diam hingga…

"Eunghh.." lenguhan menggoda itu terdengar, menjadi lantunan _vocal _paling indah yang pernah mengelus indra pendengaran kai. Menjadi nada indah yang mengikuti gerakan hisapan Kai pada bibir bawahnya dengan sangat dan semakin kuat. Dengan semakin bernafsu kai membuat namja cantik itu meringis saat dia menggigit bibir bawah _namja_ cantik itu. _Namja_ cantik itu membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan Kai bermain-main didalam sana, Karna dia sama sekali tidak berniat membalas ciuman kai, Kai pun tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan, tapi yang dia rasakan adalah.. rasa gelisah karna tidak bisa menahan nafsunya saat berada didekat _namja _cantik ini.

Belum lagi bibir ini begitu manis mengalahkan madu alami sekalipun, membuat Kai mabuk dan tidak mau berhenti menghisapnya. Dia sudah mendapatkan candunya, dari _namja_.. yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui namanya. Terdengar sederhana dan bodoh, namun terlihat memang sama dengan kedengarannya.

Merasa nafas _namja_ mungil itu semakin memendek, Kai dengan sangat tidak rela melepaskan ciumannya, keduanya mengatur nafas mereka masing-masing, Kai mengalihkan tangannya ke dagu Baek Hyun, dan mendongakkan wajah cantik itu. Kai kembali terpaku, dan mengecup singkat bibir yang sudah kembali memerah dan sedikit bengkak itu.

"Aigoo, sepertinya ketua kita sudah agak agresif."Sindir salah satu rekan Kai, yang bertugas mengemudi. Chan Yeol, dan ketiga temannya terkikik geli. Sebelumnya mereka sudah membahas tentang ini,ya obrolan tentang _'namja-namja'_ cantik, pendamping, dan sebagainya, waktu itu Kai hanya diam, dan tidak menanggapi serius, Tapi sekarang Kai yang seorang Polisi paling disiplin ternyata tidak sanggup menahan 'nafsu' nya bahkan pada _namja_ yang baru saja dia kenal, dan.. parahnya dia seorang narapidana. Kai menulikan pendengarannya.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah masih sangat dekat dengan _namja _cantik itu, bahkan hidung mereka masih saling bersentuhan, membuat keduanya bisa merasakan sapuan nafas hangat menyapa wajah satu sama lain.

"Baek Hyun.. Byun Baek Hyun.."

"Kai.. Kim Jong In.."

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari mobil, Kai terus memperhatikan langkah Baek Hyun masuk kedalam kantor.

"Ketua, kau dipanggil oleh atasan, tentang kasus ini."

"_Eodiga_?" Tanya Kai masih memandang lekat Baek Hyun yang masih saja diam, setelah kejadian didalam mobil tadi, Kai sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari Baek Hyun, namja ini sudah membuat Kai tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya barang satu detik pun. Kai pun tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja perasaan ingin melindungi, menyayangi, tumbuh saat pertama kali dia menatap mata indah Baek Hyun, dan mendengarkan suaranya yang terkesan sangat lembut dipendengaran _Namja_ tampan ini. Juga perasaan asing, entah apa itu, perasaan ini jauh lebih rumit dari pada rasa 'sayang', dan kai tidak tahu, dia hanya tahu rasa sayang, terlebih dari itu, Kai masih sangat naïf.

.

.

.

Kai POV

Dengan amat terpaksa aku menyerahkan _namja _cantik bernama Baek Hyun tadi pada Chan Yeol, _namja_ yang mencoba membunuh salah satu pengunjung toko kecil tadi. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu percaya apa jika _namja_ cantik itu menjadi.. err pembunuh. Tapi kenyataannya, itu benar.

Aku dan Su Ho akan mencari saksi mata kejadian ditoko tadi. Dasar, atasan ku benar-benar semena-mena, harusnya dia menyuruhku saat aku berada di TKP tadi. Baru saja sampai disuruh kesana lagi. Iya, kalau masih ada orang, kalau tidak? Semoga saja masih ada, jujur selama tiga tahun aku menjadi polisi baru kali ini aku sangat penasaran dengan sebuah kasus. Belum lagi _namja_ tadi bukannya lari malah menyerahkan diri. Juga, kenapa dia melukai dirinya sendiri? apa seperti kebanyakan orang? Karna tidak mau dipernjara dia mencoba .. bunuh diri?

Benar, disaat aku menginjakkan kembali kaki ku ke tempat ini, aku melihat tak ada seorangpun yang berada disana, bahkan para pengunjungnya pun sepi.

Aku hendak melangkahkan kaki ku sebelum sebuah bayangan dibalik pohon depan toko kecil ini tertangkap oleh sudut mataku. Aku menoleh cepat, dan kudapati seorang _namja_ dengan jubah berwarna coklat terang dan topi berwarna merah. _Bingo!_ Dia menatap pada ku, beruntunglah karna daya ingat ku bisa dibilang yang ter'hebat' diantara polisi lainnya, hingga tadi dengan kaca mata yang bertengger dihidungnya aku bisa menangkap jelas garis wajah _namja_ misterius itu. Dan tentu langsung me-

"Su Ho, kau masuk, cari informasi yang bisa kau dapatkan dari pemilik.. Cepat!" aku segera berlari mengejar orang asing yang tiba-tiba melarikan diri, sial, dia lari akan membuatku semakin mencurigai orang ini.

TAP

TAP

"Ck, kemana orang itu?" kuhembuskan nafas ku lewat mulut, kesal rasanya, tempat ini? Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku, tempat ini tidak asing, hanya saja aku lupa, yang aku ingat adalah ini tempat ekspedisi terakhir yang aku lakukan pada dua tahun yang lalu. dan menjadikan satu-satunya kasus yang belum bisa kuselesaikan sampai saat ini. Gedung besar, dulu pernah ada proyek pembangunan disini tapi entah kenapa proyek pembangunannya tiba-tiba dihentikan.

Belum lagi gedung ini dibiarkan dan tidak di dirubuhkan. Menjadi pemandangan yang kurang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

"Penjaga toko mengatakan bahwa _namja_ bernama Baek Hyun itu sebelumnya datang bersama _namja_ yang hampir saja diabunuh. _Namja_ itu membawa saudara Baek Hyun kedalam kamar mandi, setelahnya entah kenapa dia—_Baek Hyun_ mengambil pisau yang entah dia dapatkan darimana dan menusuk korban yang lari keluar toko." Kai hanya diam, dia mendengarkan dengan teliti apa yang Su Ho sampaikan, ini sangat sangat menyebalkan, ada satu tugas yang belum juga dia selesaikan meski dia termasuk orang yang jenius, dan dia tidak mau ada lagi kasus yang merepotkannya.

Dengan terburu-buru Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan untuk mengintrogasi Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun sudah ada didalam sejak tadi.

KLEK

"A-ah Kai, Ah- maksud ku, ketua.." Chan Yeol membungkukkan badannya, Kai menatap tajam kearah Chan Yeol dan memperhatikan wajah Baek Hyun yang menunduk.

"Kenapa dia diikat?" Tanya Kai dingin, Kenapa Chan Yeol harus mengikat Baek Hyun? Sedangkan yang Kai tahu dan yakini _namja_ cantik itu tidak berniat untuk melarikan diri, kenapa susah-susah melarikan diri sekarang? Kenapa tidak tadi saja?

"A-ah tadi dia mencoba melarikan diri… ketua."Tepat sekali.

Kai mengangguk, dia jelas tahu Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ini bukan pertama kali baginya, Chan Yeol memang sangat buruk dalam mengendalikan _libido_nya sendiri, Kai tidak mau berlama-lama. Beruntung dia datang lebih cepat.

"Kau boleh pergi."

"Siap! Hehe.." Dengan Cengirannya Chan yeol mencoba menutupi hal yang sebenarnya tidak usah dia sembunyikan, karna Kai sudah tahu.

"Kai.." Tegur Su Ho, Su Ho sebenarnya tahu apa yang hendak Chan Yeol lakukan, dan Kai tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahuinya. Kai diam dan kembali melangkah.

"Kau keluarlah Su Ho.. _Hyung_." Su Ho mengerti dengan suara Kai yang jadi sedikit lembut. Sayang sekali orang yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat Kai terpikat adalah seorang pembunuh.

Setelah memastikan Su Ho keluar, Kai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Baek Hyun, dia melepaskan ikatan yang sangat kuat pada kedua kaki dan lengan Baek Hyun, ikatannya sangat kuat membuat tubuh ringkih itu menempel pada kursi yang sedang dia duduki. Kai menepuk pundak Baek Hyun berharap _namja _manis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Dan itu terjadi, hanya saja mata itu sangat kelam. Seakan tidak ada yang boleh memasukinya.

Kai berjongkok, kemudian mengangkat tangannya tapi Baek Hyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, Kai tersenyum.

"Apa yang orang tadi lakukan pada mu Baek Hyun?" Tanya Kai lembut, bahkan dia tidak sungkan memanggil orang yang dia tidak kenal tanpa menambah kata –_ssi,_ dibelakangnya. Baek Hyun kembali menoleh, hatinya sangat hangat, dia merindukan kehangatan ini. Untuk sekian lamanya ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang bertanya tentang keadaan nya, mengahwatirkannya, juga selembut ini padanya. Mau tidak mau dia harus bicara, belum lagi dia memang harus bicara, bagaimana pun dia seorang 'tersangka'.

"Dia berusaha memasukkan benda panjang miliknya pada mulutku," Jawab Baek Hyun dengan _mimic_ muka yang terlihat sangat jijik. Kai _sweatdrop_, Tapi assrrhh, sial! Mata itu, Kai kembali terhipnotis oleh tatapan dan suara indah namja ini, bagaimana jika nanti namja ini mendesah- tunggu! Kai, gunakan akal sehatmu, Kau bukan Chan yeol, memang, Chan Yeol memaksa. Tapi Baek Hyun tidak menolak saat Kai mencium nya, tapi kenapa?

Baek Hyun pun tidak tahu. Dia nyaman, itu saja.

Kai mendekatkan tangannya menyeka darah segar yang ada disudut bibir Baek Hyun. Dia berjanji dalam hati, besok adalah hari terakhir Chan Yeol menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang polisi. Kai sudah tidak mau melindungi _namja_ mesum itu lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Bisik Kai, ah, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, introgasi akan berlanjut hanya saja dengan cara yang berbeda. Perlahan benda kenyal itu menaut dengan utuh tanpa jarak di bibir tipis Baek Hyun.

.

.

.

Kai dan Baek Hyun sudah nampak tak mengenakan apapun dibadan mereka. Kai duduk dikursi yang Baek Hyun duduki. Kai mengangkat pinggang Baek Hyun dan membenarkan posisinya.

"Jika sakit.. katakanlah, dan lakukan apapun padaku agar kau tidak kesakitan." Bisik Kai mengecup singkat pundak penuh 'tanda' cinta darinya itu dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Baek Hyun, perlahan Kai menurunkan pinggang Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun meringis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Kai yang sudah dibanjiri keringat. kai menjatuhkan tubuh Baek Hyun dengan pelan, sesekali mengusap punggung Baek Hyun, dengan sabar dia mencoba menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka. Kai mengisap dengan kuat leher Baek Hyun, meninggalkan lebih banyak _kiss mark _di leher jenjang Baek Hyun.

"Nghhh.. ahh.." Kai merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara saat dirinya berhasil me'masuki' Baek Hyun meski baru setengahnya saja.

"Kau bilang, Kau dijual oleh sebuah .. sss.. kelompok.. perdagangan gelap?" Baek Hyun mengangguk lemah, Baek Hyun membuat Kai sedikit meringis saat dia menggigit kulit leher kai cukup kuat.

"_Nnnehhh_.."

"Ahh.. Baek Hyun, kau benar-benar semhh-pithhh..laluhh.. siapa nama ketu-ketua..ashh, mereka?" Baek Hyun menghentikan gigitannya. Dia kali ini tangan nya yang masih terasa perih meremas rambut Kai dengan kasar. Karna namja yang sudah memasukinya kini keluar dan kembali melesatkan dirinya dan tertanam sangat dalam menyentuh titik 'itu'. Baek Hyun mendongak kan kepalanya merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa didalam tubuhnya. Kai awalnya bergerak 'in-out' dengan lembut dan sangat teratur.

"Hhh.. Kaiiishh..aku ..ahh! tidak..ng..hhh, pernah bertemuhh dengan pemimpin merekaahh." Kai membuat Baek Hyun tidak berdaya dan hanya sanggup mendesah, dia mulai bergerak dengan agak kasar, tubuh Baek Hyun benar-benar telah menghisap 'dirinya' dengan sangat kuat. Meremasnya tanpa ampun, dan menggodanya untuk semakin cepat dan keras. Belum lagi suara desahan sexy Baek Hyun yang terdengar langsung ketelinganya, membuat dia semakin bersemangat mengerakkan tubuh Baek Hyun keatas dan kebawah, dirinya pun ikut menggerakkan dirinya berlawan arah membuat penyatuan itu semakin dalam dan keras. Menimbulkan suara nyaring dari pergulatan itu. Hawa panas membakar mereka berdua.

"Kai.. oushh.."Kai yang tidak tahan dengan erangan juga desahan dari bibir merah yang sedikit bengak itu dengan kasar dia menarik tengkuk Baek Hyun agar Kai bisa melumat kembali benda kenyal yang sudah menjadi candunya itu.

"Kai.. aku hampir .. akh.. akh.. akkk..mphh..ahh~" Kai mengerti, untuk itu dia melepaskan bibir Baek Hyun dan menggerakkan dirinya semakin cepat dan dalam. Kai pun juga tidak mengerti akan apa yang sedang dia lakukan, dia tahu ini salah, tapi dia sudah terlalu larut dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Ini gila.. dia tahu itu, tapi dia tidak mau berhenti, yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah terus merasakan tubuh Baek Hyun dengan dirinya didalamnya. Membuat namja cantik itu mendesah hingga pita suara nya putus, berharap malam ini tidak berakhir begitu saja. Kai merasakan puncaknya akan segera tiba, Kai kehilangan kendali dia semakin mempercepat tempo _'in-out'_nya, dan membawa Baek Hyun kembali kedalam sebuah ciuman panas.

"Akhh.. Kai.. shh.."

"Baek-ermmph.. ahh.."

.

.

.

Eyya... /.\

TBC APA HAPUS AJA INI PEMERSA?

/R : Musnahkan!hapus! hancurkaannn!/*ellah -_-

Bagian NC Nya belum saya edit, maaf kalau masih ada thypo /gemeteran/

Disini sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu menonjolkan Nc nya, itu buktinya 'bahasa' yang aku gunakan masih sangat sederhana. Ga frontal /R: ah masa?/ -_-

Kai ..

Baek Hyun..

Mereka real, itu aja yang perlu kalian tahu. Protes ? silahkan.. tapi jangan menyesal nanti.*smirk

Kalian terlalu kaku akan hal baru kawan, someday, jangan menyesal.. jika kalian sudah sadar yang selama ini terabaikan .. adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Ah, ralat .. mereka bukan hal baru. Tapi sekali lagi mereka adalah.. hal yang terabaikan.

KaiBaek Shipper.. ~ love ya~ ^^

Hello Live's Boring? Haha /smirk/


	2. Chapter 2

Y

Author : Kim Hye sung / EXOSTics

Main Cast :

**Byun Baek Hyun **

Kim Jong In

Pair: KaiBaek

Rated :**M**

Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el

Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self. Not for Kids. /R : Lu sendiri?/ -_-

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s) DLDR. Abis baca ga review bisulan loh*ehh

.

.

.

[Chapter 2]

Author POV

Seorang namja _tampan_ dan tinggi tampak bergulat dengan seorang _namja_ yang tak kalah tinggi darinya hanya saja namja yang berada dibawahnya itu berwajah manis.

"Ahhh.. ak-Ah.."_Namja_ manis itu terus melenguh nikmat setiap kali _namja_ tampan yang berada di atasnya bergerak semakin liar.

_Drrtt..Drrtt…_

"Ck.."_Namja_ manis yang merasa tubuhnya kehilangan kenikmatan secara tiba-tiba mendesah kecewa. _Namja_ tampan yang tadi memasukinya kini mengambil baju mandi dan menyambar ponselnya. _Namja _ini sepertinya cukup sibuk karena itu dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk sekedar bersenang-senang.

"Hm.."Sahutnya malas_. Namja_ manis yang masih berbaring ditempat tidur itu sekarang mulai merangkak ke ujung tempat tidur karena sang _namja _tampan tengah duduk disana.

"Kris _Ge_.."

"Sebentar Tao-_ah_.."Namja manis bernama Tao itu mempout bibirnya, dia kesal di abaikan seperti ini, setelah menghentikan permainannya secara sepihat kini dia diabaikan siapa yang tidak akan marah ?

"Hm.. aku kesana.."Ucap _Namja_ berwajah bak pangeran itu yang tidak lain adalah Kris. Kris hendak beranjak, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Tao, Kris kembali menoleh harusnya dia tergoda melihat calon istrinya itu tidak memakai sehelai pakaianpun dengan mata panda yang membulat lucu, ah, sangat aneh melihatnya, bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan aegyo untuk mendapatkan itu? Dunia macam apa ini?

"Tao.. _gege _harus pergi.. _arra_?" Tao tidak bisa mengalahkan kesibukan Kris, dia tidak bisa membuat Kris lebih memilihnya dari pada pekerjaannya itu. Tapi ini sungguh tidak biasa, Kris jarang sekali turun tangan dalam 'perkerjaan' itu, dan ini sungguh ajaib Kris langsung menerima hal yang biasanya akan dia tolak mentah-mentah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa _ge_? Apa _gege_ tidak bisa menundanya?" Tanya Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kris berusaha tersenyum dia memang egois menghentikan semuanya tiba-tiba bahkan dia dan Tao saja belum klimaks.

"Ahni.. maafkan _gege ne_?"Tao kembali mengeluh dalam hati, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk, membuat Kris tersenyum simpul dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sebenarnya Tao penasaran. Tapi melihat raut wajah tenang itu agak gelisah pasti ada sesuatu yang sebaiknya dia memilih diam, Tahu ataupun tidak Tahu, dia tidak harus ikut campur selama Kris tetap berada di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

Kai menghela nafas lelah, disore hari kota seoul, di atas blankon kamar apartemennya, hal yang paling suka dia lakukan berdiam diri disana. Tak ada tugas hari ini, hanya beberapa hal yang harus dia lakukan, meminta ijin agar Kasus Baek Hyun dia yang menanganinya dan membawa Baek Hyun tinggal bersamanya, dengan alasan dia yakin Baek Hyun ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus yang selama ini belum bisa dia selesaikan, perdagangan gelap yang menamai mereka 'Y' , dimana mereka melakukan perdagangan manusia dengan skala besar, meliputi _eropa,_ dan beberapa Negara asia yang berpusat di_jepang_.

"Haahh.."Dan lagi, hembusan nafas lelah itu keluar. Tanpa _namja_ itu sadari seorang _namja _cantik sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya. Baek Hyun hanya memakai handuk milik Kai yang tampak sangat kebesaran di badannya. Baek Hyun hendak beranjak,percuma menunggu Kai menoleh ke arahnya Karena Kai tidak melakukannya dari tadi, sebenarnya Baek Hyun ingin mendekat untuk menanyakan adakah baju yang bisa dia kenakan? Baju nya sudah robek tadi malam, dan kemeja kebesaran yang dia temukan di dalam lemari Kai sangat tidak nyaman, bukan kenapa, dia tidak suka, itu membuatnya tampak sangat sensual.

"Kau disana?"Tanya suara berat itu, agak.. parau. Baek Hyun menoleh, ternyata Kai masih memunggunginya, itu membuatnya sedikit kesal, hei.. sejak kapan kau semanja itu Byun Baek Hyun?

"Maaf mengabaikanmu.. kemarilah.."Ucap Kai, Baek Hyun merasa langkah nya menuntun tanpa keinginannya berjalan mendekat kea rah namja tampan berkulit Tan itu.

"_Baby_.."

BLUSH

Kai memeluk Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun sebenarnya sangat terkejut dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Kai, tapi pelukan ini sangat hangat, atau tubuh Kai memang sangat hangat setiap kali bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya, Baek Hyun tidak peduli kemana arah takdirnya mengarahkannya, dia hanya menginginkan hal ini tidak cepat berakhir, _namja_ ini mengingatkan nya pada seseorang sangat mirip. Pria kelahiran '94, pintar melakukan dance, memilik senyuman yang sangat tampan. Dan .. menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut.

Semuanya sangat mirip, harusnya Baek Hyun membenci pria seperti ini, Tapi tidak bisa dia pungkiri hatinya bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mengabaikan Kai.

"_Baby.._"

"Ja-jangan memanggilku seperti itu.."Kai tersenyum, dia mengusap punggung halus Baek Hyun yang tersekspos karena handuk yang kebesaran itu. Dia mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di bahu putih itu, masih ada beberapa tanda keunguan yang cukup pekat disana, hasil karya nya tadi malam. Dia rasanya ingin mengejek kelakuan bodohnya tadi malam. Menertawakan betapa bodohnya dia saat itu. Itu nafsu dia tahu hal itu, tapi hatinya pun ikut menuntunnya melakukan hal itu, semua memang diluar kendalinya hanya menatap dia berubah menjadi orang tolol detik itu juga.

"Apa kau tidak marah.. tentang tadi malam?"Kai mulai mendorong tubuh Baek Hyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Eunghh.."Kai menyeringai tipis dia mengulur tangannya masuk kedalam handuk putih itu. Baek Hyun kembali tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Kai, rasanya malah dia menginginkan hal ini.

"Kai…hss"

"Hm?"Kai mulai memelintir kedua nipple Baek Hyun dengan tangannya yang sudah berhasil menemukan kedua benda kembar menggemaskan itu, Kai terus mendorong tubuh Baek Hyun hingga akhirnya permukaan pinggir kasur menyentuh lutut Baek Hyun. Melihat itu Kai kembali mendorong tubuh Baek Hyun, membuat tubuh itu terhempas ketempat tidur, tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu Kai menarik handuk itu dengan sekali hentakan membuat tubuh menggoda itu sukses telanjang bulat di hadapannya. Kai segera menindih tubuh polos Baek Hyun. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengusap dengat teratur paha dan beralih ke selangkang namja cantik itu.

"Ahhh.. Kaii… akhh.."Tubuh Baek Hyun semakin memanas karena _service_ dari Kai yang sangat memabukkan. Kali ini Kai sudah benar-benar tidak tahan untuk bermain lebih lama, celana nya sudah menyempit, dan terasa sangat sesak, hingga dia kembali bangun dan membuatnya naked. Wajah Baek Hyun benar-benar sangat merah melihat Kai yang telanjang dengan penis besar yang menggantung di antara selangkang namja tampan itu.

"Ahhh.."Kai merangkak ketubuh itu membuat Baek Hyun mendesah karena gesekan pelan kulit mulusnya dengan Kai. Membuat desahan sensual keluar dari bibir tipis berwarna merah alami itu. Kai meraup bibir itu, membungkam Baek Hyun, kemudia tangannya membuka paha Baek Hyun lebar-lebar.

Floop

Kai membawa Baek Hyun kedalam ciuman panas yang sangat memabukkan. Baek Hyun dibuat hanya bisa dan mampu mendesah karena rangsangan Kai atas tubuhnya yang tak henti-henti dan semakin terasa nikmat.

"Akh… Kai.. ahh.."Kau meraih junior 'imut' milik _namja_ cantik itu, mulai mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan. Membuat wajah Baek Hyun semakin memerah merasa kenikmatan yang tidak sungkan Kai berikan padanya. Terus berlanjut hingga Junior Baek Hyun akhirnya menyerah dan memuntahkan cairan putih kental itu pada tangan Kai, kai kali ini meraih juniornya yang sudah sangat hard, mengoleskan cairan itu pada juniornya, sedangkan dia masih sibuk menciumi wajah dan perpotongan leher Baek Hyun, naik turun dan terus seperti itu menandai dan membuat Baek Hyun tersedak dengan saliva nya. Tangan Kai kali ini mulai turun ke Hole ketat Baek Hyun.

"AKH!"Baek Hyun melepaskan Ciuman Kai saat dia merasa holenya memanas oleh benda asing yang tidak lain adalah jari tejunjuk dan jari tengah Kai yang sebelumnya sudah terolesi oleh cum dari Baek Hyun, berharap saja tidak sakit. Meski ini kedua kalinya, itu bukan jaminan untuk permainan ini akan menjadi tidak menyakitkan.

"Sssthh.. diamlah _Baby_, hanya sebentar.. aku menjaminnya.."

"Akh..akhh... saki-sakkitt kai.."Memang tidak menangis, Tapi dijamin rasa sakit itu sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kai mencoba bersabar untuk tidak menuruti nafsunya untuk segera memasuki lubang hangat yang kini tengah menyedot kuat kedua jarinya.

"AKHH.. kai.. Kaiiihhh.. sakitt..ahhh."Kai melihat raut wajah yang sudah dibasahi oleh peluh itu bukan dengan rasa khawatir tapi membuat Kai semakin tidak bisa menghentika aksinya. Dengan pelan kali ini Kai mencoba untuk mencium Baek Hyun kembali, agak kasar agar Baek Hyun tidak mampu menolak, dan membuat namja cantik itu lebih rileks.

"Baek Hyun.. nn.. Bertahan sebentar lagihh.."Kai membuka lebar paha Baek Hyun, dan menaruh kedua paha itu dipundaknya, Membuat Baek Hyun terkesiap tanpa aba-aba entah kapan ketiga jari yang tadinya bergerak didalam hole Baek Hyun sekarang sudah diganti posisinya oleh benda tumpul panjang yang sempat mengoyak nya tadi malam, benda itu sudah masuk dengan sekali hentakan, dengan tidak tega Kai membiarkan Baek Hyun menancapkan kukunya dipunggung lebarnya yang sudah basah oleh peluh.

"Akhmpp.. kaiiihhss… akhhmm.."Kai melumat dengan kasar bibir Baek Hyun, agar namja itu lebih rileks dia tidak membiarkan Baek Hyun menjerit karna itu akan membuat Baek Hyun akan sedikit lebih tertekan, membuat kesakitannya tidak berkurang sama sekali. Beberapa saat akhirnya Baek Hyun mampu mengendalikan kesakitannya.

"Ahhnn.."Kai merasa punggungnya sudah tidak perih seperti tadi, inilah akibat nya jika dia ingin membagi nafsu yang sudah mencapai puncaknya, dia tidak bisa membendung nya, karena sejak saat mereka melakukannya untuk yang pertama kali, itu lah saat dimana Kai seolah ingin melakukan hal 'itu' setiap saat bersama Baek Hyun, namja pertama yang berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

"ahh.. ahh..ahh shh.. akhh.."Dan pada akhirnya Baek Hyun terlarut dalam permaian memabukkan ini, desahan yang diakeluarkan akan selalu menjadi alunan nada termerdu yang pernah Kai dengar, Kai terus menghentakkan penisnya maju dan mundur sesuai dengan keinginan Baek Hyun.

"Ahh kai.. morehh-morrehh.. kai ahh..akh!"see? Kai pun dengan sangat senang hati menuruti permintaan Baek Hyun.

"Terus..ahh… hm.. terus desahkan nama ku babyyhh.."Kai menunduk dan kembali menandai leher Baek Hyun, tidak ada logika, kedua anak manusia ini sama sekali tidak peduli apa kata orang yang ada diapartemen sebelah mendengar desahan mereka berdua, tempat tidur berdecit dengan suara kecipak orang berciuman dan benturan keras antara kulit mereka setiap kali Kai mempercepat tempo hentakannya. Bairkan saja mereka, ini tentang Kai dan Baek Hyun, tentang mereka berdua, bukan apa kata orang-orang bermulut ember seperti mereka.

"Ah.. ahhmm.."Kai memelintir _nipple_ kiri Baek Hyun, sedangkan lidahnya bermain _nipple _sebelah kanan Baek Hyun, Kai sengaja melakukan nya disitu meski keinginannya lebih membuncah pada bibir merah yang agak membengkak itu, tapi Kai ingin Baek Hyun terus menyebut namanya. Kai menggingit gemas nipple Baek Hyun, membuat Baek Hyun sedikit memekik, bisa-bisanya dia membuat Baek Hyun agak kesal, Kai sempat tersenyum jahil yang biasa kita kenal sebagai sebuah seringaian, Kai kembali mengocok penis imut yang sudah kembali terbangun itu, sudah hampir sampai ya..

"Akh.. Kaiii…" Kai menjilati tangannya _seductive_, tidak Baek Hyun tidak akan membiarkannya, dengan kasar Baek Hyun menarik Kai mengambil tangan Kai dan mengulumnya _seductive_. Kemudian menatap Kai liar. "Berikan punyaa..ahhkk..ahh..ahh kuhh..ahh.."Melihat Baek Hyun yang sudah semakin liar Kai merasa senang luar biasa, tanpa sadar Baek Hyun hampir tersedak dengan penis Kai yang semakin bergerak brutal. Kai memperlambat tempo nya, sengaja tentu saja.. Kai menunduk kemudian mengecup Bibir Merah itu singkat.

"Mau berapa ronde eoh?"Tanya Kai. Baek Hyun sempat diam hingga dia ikut menyeringai, anak ini, apa mereka lupa apa yang sudah membuat mereka berdua bertemu? Apa mereka lupa asal mereka masing-masing ? apa mereka lupa sebetapa tidak wajarnya apa yang tengah mereka lakukan?

Jangan Tanya.

Mereka amnesia, sebut saja begitu.

"Akhh.. Baek Hyunnie.."

"Kaiiehh.." Kai memejamkan matanya merasa cairan cintanya memenuhi lubang hangat Baek Hyun, menikmati masa-masa klimaksnya, Baek Hyun sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, beruntung permainan semacam ini tidak membuatnya mati muda karena nafas yang berantakan dan detakan jantung yang terus memompanya cepat membuat sekujur tubuh itu berkeringat dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Menungginglah.. _Baby._."Perintah Kai. Baek Hyun mau tidak mau menurut saja, Kai mengeluarkan penis nya secara perlahan, setelah Baek Hyun benar-benar menungging dengan tangan yang menumpu pada kepala tempat tidur, Kai menjilati bibirnya yang sedikit kering menatap lapar hole yang meneteskan cairan putih yang tidak lain miliknya, mungkin terlalu banyak hingga menetes keluar.

"Akhh.. pelann.."Kai mengangguk meski dengan posisi seperti itu Baek Hyun tidak akan bisa melihat kesungguhan Kai, kai memasukkan penisnya secara perlahan, tangan Kai memegang kuat pinggang ramping itu. Dengan kesabaran yang kian menipis, Baek Hyun merasa jengah sendiri, pelan bukan berarti lamban.

"AKH!"Ternyata Bukan hanya Baek Hyun, Kai pun sudah tidak sabar dengan taruhan nyawa kai akan langsung mengakhiri nyawa nya jika Baek Hyun sampai kenapa-kenapa akibat hentakan kerasnya tadi. Kai mulai mengeluarkan kembali penisnya hingga tersisa ujung nya saja kemudian dia memasukkannya kembali.

"Ahh.. ahh_.. fast_.."Kai mempercepat genjotannya, dia memompa dirinya lebih dalam, dan berhasil mencapai titik terdalam penyatuan itu. Membuat seluruh tubuh Baek Hyun bergetar tidak sanggup merasakan kenikmatan ini dengan posisi menyangga tubuhnya sendiri, tapi posisi seperti ini membuat penyatuan ini jauh lebih nikmat dari yang tadi.

Kai meraih penis Baek Hyun dan mulai mengocoknya kembali.

Baek Hyun menggelengkan kepala nya kasar karena permainan ini sungguh nikmat baginya, bahkan dia tidak sanggup menahan kenikmatan ini lebih lama lagi.

"AKHHH.."Baek Hyun kembali klimaks, membuat Kai sedikit frustasi belum juga Klimaks, tapi ujung perutnya sudah mulai memanas, dan ujung penisnya sudah mulai mengluarkan tetesan cumnya. Membuat Kai kian gencar melakukan aksinya. Hanya ada mereka dan sex.

"ARGGHH..ahhh"Lenguhan itu sudah datang menandakan Kai sudah bisa bernafas lega karena klimaksnya sudah tercapai, dia cukup kuat juga untuk beberapa ronde hanya sekali klimaks itu sungguh hebat.

"Kamar mandi?"Tanya Kai berbisik seductive ditelinga Baek Hyun kemudian mengecup pundak itu hingga keleher dan telinga namja cantik itu. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu akhirnya Kai mengangkat tubuh itu kedalam kamar mandi, denga bibir yang mencium wajah Baek Hyun secara bertubi-tubi. Biarlah seperti ini dulu, mereka belum tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi kedepannya nanti, biarkan hati mereka yang memimpin, biarkan.

.

.

.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisya melihat orang yang tidak lain adalah penasehat keuangannya, _namja_ paruh baya baru saja masuk dengan membawa map berwarna hijau, namja itu mendekat dan duduk didepan Kris yang duduk dengan santainya.

"Tuan Kris.. tadi malam ada kabar ada namja yang melarikan diri saat melakukan kencan dengan _klien _kita.."Kris masih terlihat tenang meski tidak setenang itu.

"Lalu.."

"_Namja_ cantik itu masih terbilang baru Tuan.. "

"Dimana?" Tanya Kris.

"Korea.. korea selatan.."

"Berikan saja namja yang lain,"

"Maaf Tuan Kris.. tapi namja yang tertusuk itu adalah anak dari seorang pejabat, jadi Tuan, saya sarankan anda meminta maaf secara pribadi padanya.."Kris mendecih, miminta maaf secara pribadi? Maksudnya dia harus repot-repot dari china ke korea hanya untuk meminta maaf ? What the hell.

"Aku mengerti, jika hanya itu kau bisa pergi.."_Namja_ yang sudah berumur itu mengambil map hijau yang tadi dia bawa, dan berdiri, sedikit membungkuk dan melangkah pergi.

SRETT

Kris menatap selembar foto yang jatuh dari map hijau itu. Kemudian tangannya meraih foto itu.

"Tunggu.."Ucap Kris, _Namja_ paruh baya itu baru saja akan memutar knop pintu sebelum Kris menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, dia menoleh.

"Ya tuan?"

Kris memandang lekat siapa yang berada didalam foto itu. _Namja _ini benar-benar cantik, seketika jantung Kris berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Dia membalik foto itu .'Byun Baek Hyun', Kris menyeringai ringan dan bergumam '_Neomu yeoppo_..'_Namja_ paruh baya itu tidak banyak menangkap percakapan dalam bahasa korea.

"Tuan Kris?"

"Hm.. dia Byun Baek Hyun?"Namja itu menatap foto itu lurus-lurus, dia lalu membuka map nya, dan ternyata tidak ada, namja itu kembali mendekat pada Kris.

"Ya Tuan.."Kris tersenyum, tidak, menyeringai, senyuman lebar seperti itu lebih mirip pada seringaian.

"Maaf?"Kris bangun dan memasukkan foto itu kedalam jasnya, membuat _namja _paruh baya itu keheranan. "Korea selatan aku datang…"Ucapnya pelan. Dia beranjak.

"Tuan Park.. siapkan barang-barangku.. sepertinya kita akan sedikit lama berada dikorea…"Ucap Kris tidak melepaskan seringaiannya dari tadi.

"Baik tuan.."

.

.

.

.

"Kai.."Kai menghentikan kegiatannya merebus mie instan, dia menoleh kebelakang, senyumannya mengembang melihat Baek Hyun berjalan ke arahnya dengan memakai sebuah piama, piama Kai, Baek hyun hanya memakai atasannya saja, karena sudah cukup untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai lutut.

"_Baby_, maaf aku belum bisa membelikan baju untukmu.."Baek Hyun duduk di salah satu kursi dan menatap Kai malas.

"_Arra_.."Ucapnya. Kai sedikit terkekeh, dia merasa sedang memerankan peran sebagai suami yang perhatian saat ini, melihat 'istri' nya bermalasa-malasan, dan dengan perhatian dia membuatkan makanan untuk 'istri' nya itu, meski Cuma mie instan, karena Kai belum sempat keluar untuk memebeli makanan, otaknya telah dipenuhi Oleh Baek Hyun, hingga pikirannya untuk sekedar mengecek persediaan makanan saja dia tidak ingat. Malam sudah sangat larut, membuat Kai tidak hanya malas untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya dan membeli kan baju untuk namja yang sangat 'istimewa' ini. Tak apa, selama Baek Hyun masih memakai pakaian itu sudah cukup, asal dia tidak telanjang saja.

"Kai.. mienya.."Kai tersentak, dia gelagapan mencari kain untuk mengangkat pancinya.

"Auuu.."Erang Kai karena tangannya kepanasan, kain itu tidak menutupi tangannya dengan sempurna, membuat tangannya bersentuhan dengan pegangan panci itu. Kai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kai.. _gwaenchana_?"Tanya Baek Hyun mendekat, Kai mencoba tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak lebih sakit dari yang kau rasakan.."Seketika wajah Baek Hyun memerah dengan ulah Kai, Kai ternyata memperhatikan cara berjalannya yang sedikit terpincang-puncang, hahh..bersama Kai semuanya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Namja ini benar-benar tahu mencairkan suasana. Dengan masih memerah wajah Baek Hyun terangkah berhenti meniup tangan Kai.

"Kai.. _gomawo._."

DEG

"Tentu _Baby._."

CHUP

Kali ini sangat lembut, tidak ada nafsu disana. Kai tidak memperdulikan lagi apa itu logika. Dia tidak peduli siapa Baek Hyun, dia hanya namja yang terpaksa dijual dalam perdagangan gelap, itu lah identitas Baek Hyun dulu, dan identitasnya yang sekarang adalah milik Kim Jong In. Baek Hyun berharap Kai tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, melindunginya, tidak ada lagi Byun Baek Hyun yang dulu, dia yang sekarang adalah milik Kai, bukan _namja_ itu, _namja_ yang dengan tega menjualnya, tanpa peduli perasaan _namja _cantik itu padanya.

.

.

.

Siapakah namja itu? Namja yang telah menjual Baek Hyun?

See You Next Chap ~

TBC

Gak review gak lanjut. Aku serius.

Hye sung.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y **

**Author : Kim Hye sung / EXOSTics**

**Main Cast : **

**Byun Baek Hyun **

**Kim Jong In **

**Pair: KaiBaek**

**Rated : ****M**

**Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el**

**Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self. Not for Kids.**** /R : Lu sendiri?/ -_-**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s) DLDR. Abis baca ga review bisulan loh*ehh**

.

.

.

[Chapter 3]

Baek Hyun POV

Kepala ku terasa sedikit berat, kutarik sebuah selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh polos ku hingga keleher. Kulirik siapa yang masih tertidur disebelah ku. Ku angkat pelan tanganku sembari menopang tubuhku untuk duduk menyandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Kuusap pelan pipinya, dia sangat tampan, apa itu sebabnya aku langsung jatuh dengan mudahnya pada pesona _namja _ini?

Dia tertidur sangat pulas, sangat damai. Aku tidak pernah sekali pun menyesali pertemuanku dengan namja ini, tidak pernah terlintas dibenakku rasa penyesalan telah memberikan 'milikku' yang paling berharga, untuk _namja _ini. _Namja _pertama yang menyentuhku.

Tidak ada alasan bagiku menolak _namja _ini. Kapanpun aku terjatuh aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri. Dan aku tidak akan menyesal jika hal itu terulang atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Kuharap dia berbeda.

CHUP

Perasaan yang sangat hangat selalu menuntunku untuk mengecup pipi namja ini.

**Sreet **

Siapa yang menyangka _namja _ini sama sekali tidak tertidur, dia sudah bangun. Dia menatapku lembut, juga senyumannya yang sangat menawan.

"Kai.."

"_Morning Kiss_.." Lembut, perlahan dia mencium ku setelah berhasil menindihku, dia menurunkan ciumannya hingga keleher ku, ku rasakan hembusan nafas dan lidah nakalnya bermain disekitar leher, telinga dan rahangku, memberi ku banyak tanda 'kepemilikan' yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"Ahhngg~" Ku rasa ini bukan lagi _'Morning Kiss'_, tapi '_Morning sex'_, tangannya sudah menyelusup masuk ke dalam selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos kami berdua. Terus membuatku menggelinjang dan mendesah keras dengan serangan nya.

"Kaisshh.." Kai menatap ku lembut, Tangannya terangkat dan mengusap beberapa butir keringat dipelipisku.

"Aku.." Kai memandangku lekat seolah meminta ijin. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada ku. Dan kembali membuatku melayang meski ciumannya kali ini cukup kasar tapi aku tahu maksudnya, dia hanya tidak ingin aku kesakitan.

"AKHMmmpp…" Rasanya tidak pernah berubah, sangat perih, panas dan sangat menyakitkan meski Kai dan aku melakukannya bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Mianhae.." Ucapnya menyesal, aku membuka mataku yang sebelumnya memejam erat, dan menatapnya, meyakinkan dia untuk tetap melanjutkan apa yang dia inginkan, meski tatapanku terlihat sangat lemah, kuharap dia tetap melanjutkan ini semua, karena aku maupun Kai sudah tidak mungkin berhenti, karena nafsu sudah mengendalikan otak kami berdua.

"Ahh..ah.. Kai..shh.." Kai melanjutkannya, dia bergerak dengan sangat lembut, agak cepat dan semakin kasar, tapi aku tidak menolak, karena kenyataannya aku juga suka cara kai 'Bermain' dengan ku. Kai menarik kedua paha ku dan menaruhnya di kedua pundak tegapnya, memaju mundurkan 'milik'nya semakin keras dan merasuk sangat dalam pada ku. Tetesan keringat yang mengalir dari ujung rambut Kai jatuh pada permukaan wajahku.

"Ahh.." Kami berdua pun bisa bernafas lega saat puncak kami terjadi pada waktu yang nyaris bersamaan, Kai masih menindihku, menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir ku, dan sekali lagi, sangat lembut.

"_Saranghae_.."

**DEG**

Kami berdua saling melempar senyum.

"Kau yakin? Kali ini bukan karena nafsu saja?" Kai menatapku heran, dia mengeluarkan miliknya secara perlahan. Membuat ku mendesah tertahan, kesempatan itu Kai manfaatkan dengan langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen seluruh penghuni dimulutku. Menghisap air liur ku dan lidah ku dengan agak kasar, dia ingin memberi sebuah penegasan? Aku mengerti, emosi nya naik hanya karena aku menanyakan hal seperti itu? Itu berarti dia tidak berbohong. Aku tersenyum lega disela-sela ciuman renyah ini, sebisa mungkin aku membalasnya tapi tetap tidak akan berubah, aku akan selalu menjadi pihak yang akan kalah dan pasrah.

Decakan halus tercipta saat Kai melepas bibirku dengan sengaja dia menggingit bibir bawahku.

"Sekarang katakan.." Aku mencoba menahan senyumku, terlihat sekali dia sangat kesal. Membuatnya kesal, Bukan hal yang buruk..

"Apa?"

"YAK! Byun Baek Hyun!" Akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Ah, bisa-bisanya aku tertawa disaat seperti ini. Tapi sungguh aku merasa perut ku sangat geli.

**JLEBB**

"Haha- AUUUGHHH…! KAIIIII!" Teriak ku melengking, sungguh ini terlalu tiba-tiba, aku bahkan hampir tersedak. Dia pikir ini sebuah mainan ? ini sangat sakit.

… Tapi ide yang buruk.

"Haha.. katakan saja, aku menunggu.."

"Na.. ah..ahh.. akhh… do..yak! ahhkkk!" Kai tertawa disela-sela penderitaan ku, bagaimana aku bisa menjawab jika dia bergerak dengan sangat kasar? Aku memukul-mukul pelan dada nya, entah tidak tega atau apa dia menghentikan gerakan brutalnya. Polisi macam apa dia? Dasar pervert.

"Nado.. hoshh..hoshh.. _sa-saranghae_.."

"Bagus.."

"Keluarkan Kai, ini sudah siang dan… AGHHh!" Kai malah menggoda 'milik' ku dengan menciuminya, pagi ini sungguh Kai sangat berniat untuk menyiksa ku. Tapi aku suka siksaan seperti ini. Tidak buruk.

.

.

.

Author POV

Chan Yeol dengan geram menggebrak meja Su Ho, membuat _namja _tampan berkulit putih susu itu terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Astaga Park Chan Yeol!" Chan Yeol tidak memperdulikan teriakan Su Ho, yang merupakan seniornya karena dia bekerja enam bulan lebih awal dari Chan Yeol, lalu mana sopan santun namja tinggi itu yang merupakan seorang junior? Tidak, itu tidak lagi berlaku, Chan Yeol sudah kehilangan pekerjaannya dan itu berarti tidak ada lagi istilah 'Junior Dan Senior' padanya dan siapapun yang bekerja di kantor polisi ini.

"Apa alasan Ketua memecatku?" Tanya Chan Yeol masih dengan wajah yang memerah menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. Su Ho mengernyitkan dahinya, sepertinya Kai benar-benar berniat memecat Chan Yeol. Tapi Kai tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Dia tidak mungkin, lagi pula Kantor pusat lah yang berhak memecat Chan Yeol, bukan Kai. Namja tinggi itu kini berada diambang batas kesabaran, dengan tidak sabar Chan Yeol menarik kerah baju seragam polisi milik Su Ho.

"Agh.. bukan Ketua yang memecatmu, tapi itu dari atasan dikantor pusat.. argg lepas!" Chan Yeol mengempaskan tubuh mungil Su Ho agar kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Apa bedanya? Kai yang melaporkan ku pada atasan aku tahu itu! Jangan berbohong padaku!" Orang-orang yang mendengar teriakan Chan Yeol kompak berhenti didepan ruangan Su Ho dan mendengarkan sayup-sayup pertengkaran mereka berdua. Para petugas pun sepertinya sudah siap masuk.

"Jangan ada dari kalian yang masuk ke dalam." Teriak Su Ho, membuat para rekan kerja polisi dan para orang diluar pun ikut diam mematung, tidak berani masuk.

"Cih, sok sekali kau.. aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini.."

"Benarkah? Jika begitu kau tidak usah susah-susah datang kesini, dan menjadikan dirimu satu-satu nya tersangka jika aku ditemukan meninggal.."

"Bodoh.." Chan Yeol tidak ingin lama-lama berada disini, tidak ada gunanya juga, toh orang yang dia cari hari ini masih dibebas tugaskan. Su Ho merasakan firasat buruk setelah kepergian Chan Yeol, dia segera menyambar jacketnya dan pergi. Bisa saja Chan Yeol datang ke apartemen Kai, dan tahu jika _namja_ yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya harus didepak itu tinggal satu atap dengan Kai.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tinggi berada ditengah keramaian para pejalan kaki. Kris, namja itu sengaja tidak menggunakan mobilnya, beberapa jam yang lalu dia sudah tiba di seoul, setelah menaruh barang-barang nya diapartemen yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Tuan Park selama Kris berada dikorea. Kris mencoba menghirup udara Negara gingseng ini dengan berjalan-jalan sore.

"Tidak buruk.."

Hanya dua atau tiga kali saja Kris pernah datang ke Negara ini, dan tidak satu dari perjalannya untuk liburan melainkan untuk 'bisnis' gelapnya. Karena itu tidak ada salahnya juga bukan sekedar menenangkan fikirannya.

TAP

"Ah.. gedung yang bagus.." Gumamnya saat langkah kaki panjang nya berhenti disebuah gedung tua yang terbengkalai. Menurut tuan Park ditempat inilah dimana seorang namja menjual kekasihnya pada 'mereka', dan kekasih namja itu adalah.. Byun Baek Hyun.

"Eh?" Kris melihat seseorang berdiri di atas gedung membelakangi matahari. Siapa saja pasti akan beranggapan dia sedang mencoba bunuh diri. _Namja_ itu tinggi, dan berambut putih perak memjamkan matanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Kris masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, dia masih terus menatap setiap gerak-gerik namja itu.

Sekedar menghirup udara?

Kenapa _namja_ itu menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk setelah sebelumnya mendongak sambil memejamkan matanya? Apa menghirup udara harus dengan cara seperti itu? Kris tahu dikorea jumlah orang yang mati bunuh diri sangat lah tinggi jumlahnya, seolah menjadi trend. Tapi _namja_ ini sekarang melangkah mundur kebelakang. Itu artinya belum ada niat orang ini untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. 'Belum', dan mungkin 'akan'.

Drrt.. Drtt..

Kris mengalihkan objeknya kali ini pada ponsel yang berada disaku celanannya. Sayang sekali seperti nya Kris tidak bisa mengangkat dan memberitahu namja yang kini menghubunginya dimana dia berada sekarang. Karena jika namja itu tahu maka dia pasti akan menyusul ke korea, dan akan membuat Kris tidak leluasa melakukan apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya kesini.

Kris kembali mendongak dan namja itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Kris kali ini menghubungi seseorang setelah panggilan itu berakhir,

"Tuan Park, sudah dapat informasi?"

"…"

"Kim Jong In? hm,baikalah kumpulkan informasi tentang namja itu."

"…"

"Benarkah?"

"…"

"Bunuh saja dia.. tikus tidak berguna memang harus dimusnahkan.."

.

.

.

Baek Hyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah lemari, setelah menggunakan pakaian sementara yang Kai sediakan untuknya, ya sebuah seragam basket tanpa lengan kini melekat ditubuh mungilnya, dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga pangkal paha mulusnya. Hanya sementara, Karena Kai masih keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan baju untuk simungil ini.

"Heuumm.." Baek Hyun bergumam lirih, sejak berada di apartemen Kai, Baek Hyun hanya berada didalam kamar. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan diapartemen yang cukup luas ini. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan dan ah, tidak itu dapur, dia sudah pernah ke sana, beberapa kali, mungkin cukup sering, hingga Baek Hyun kali ini berjalan kembali dan menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang tertulis. 'Kim Lu Han.'

"Kim Lu Han?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Baek Hyun memegang gagang pintu itu.

KLEK

Tidak terkunci.

DEG

Indah nya.. hanya saja sedikit kusam, tapi tidak menutupi seberapa indahnya ruangan ini, yang sepertinya adalah sebuah kamar, warna nya didominasi oleh warna ungu. Dengan pelan Baek Hyun melangkah masuk. Tidak sopan memang, tapi dia penasaran, kapan lagi dia bisa ke tempat ini, karena jika ada Kai pasti dia tidak diijinkan. Karena dia pernah menanyakan ruangan ini pada Kai, tapi Kai tidak memperbolehkan Baek Hyun untuk masuk ke dalam, dan Kai serius, pasti ada sesuatu, dan Baek Hyun sangat tidak suka jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya.

Bukankah Kai bilang dia menyukai Baek Hyun? Lalu untuk apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu itu?

Baek Hyun mengahampiri tempat tidur yang masih tertata rapi meski ada sedikit debu disana. Baek Hyun juga agak kesulitan bernafas karena pengap. Dia kembali ke arah pintu, entah factor hari yang sudah hampir malam atau memang ruangan ini sedikit kusam.

Baek Hyun kembali melangkah kan kakinya pada sebuah meja saat dia sudah menghidupkan penerangan dikamar ini.

Baek Hyun mengambil sebuah figura yang entah kenapa terbalik, dan saat dia membalik figura itu kedua mata sipitnya membulat kaget.

"Kai.."

Kai dan.. siapa namja cantik ini? Baek Hyun hampir saja menjatuhkan foto itu saat dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat tidak hanya satu dua foto tapi beberapa foto yang terpajang di meja itu, dan kesemuanya foto Kai dan namja ini .. sangat mesra, bahkan salah satunya ada yang saling berpelukan, bergandengan tangan..

Baek Hyun meraih satu lagi figura foto yang ditaruh terbalik.

DEG

Baek Hyun benar-benar menjatuhkan foto itu kali ini, tangannya bergetar, dengan pelan dan gemetar Baek Hyun menunduk dan memunguti pecahan kaca itu,

Tes

"Akh.." Jari lentik indah itu terluka oleh serpihan kaca, mengotori foto yang berusaha dia ambil dari pecahan kaca itu. Darah segar dari jari indah itu menotori foto itu, foto namja yang Baek Hyun yakini adalah Kim Lu Han mencium Kai.. di bibir.

"Hiks.." Isaknya, sekarang apa harus kembali terjadi? Dulu dia dijual dan sekarang dikhianati? Bagaimana perasaan namja bernama Kim Lu Han jika mengetahui Kai dan Baek Hyun tinggal bersama, bersetubuh bahkan saling menyukai, tapi ada keraguan disana, saling menyukai ? benarkah? Apa Kai benar-benar sungguh mencintainya? Kau terlalu naïf Byun Baek Hyun, kau belum tahu apa yang sedang Kai sembunyikan darimu. Dengan gampangnya kau percaya bahwa namja yang baru saja kau kenal itu mencintaimu, hanya Karna kau dan dia sudah melakukan hal 'itu', perhatiannya yang begitu lembut. Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir bahwa namja itu hanya..

Mengasihanimu?

"Hiks.."

Kau datang dengan berlumuran luka bukan disekujur tubuhmu, tapi dihatimu.

Kau datang dengan masa lalu yang kelam.

Dan Kai hadir untuk meraihmu, tapi jika dia bukan Kai sekalipun, manusia mana yang akan tega membiarkan seseorang terpuruk, apa Kai hanya berusaha membuatnya bangkit? Dan hanya ingin memuaskan hasratnya saja?

Penyesalan akan selalu terlambat, setelah kau mulai mencintainya kau harus rela kapan kau akan merasakan luka. Karena cinta dan luka adalah satu, mereka adalah dua perasaan dalam bentuk yang sama. Jika kau salah membedakannya sedikit saja maka kau harus menanggung resikonya.

Jika benar cinta maka kau tidak perlu khawatir jika namja bernama Kim Lu Han itu hanya masa lalu Kai, tapi dengan cara Kai yang berusaha menyembunyikannya. Apa ini adalah luka? Apa itu artinya, suatu saat Kai akan membuangmu saat dia merasa jengah dan kembali pada Kim Lu Han? Baek Hyun, terlalu cepat, kau bahkan belum mengenal siapa itu Kim Jong In, kau tidak tahu bagaimana hidupnya, kau tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dan kau tidak mengenalnya.

Seketika wajah manis itu memucat. Goresan kaca itu ternyata tidak hanya melukai jari lentik itu tapi melukai bekas luka dipergelangan tangannya. Kembali, membuaka lebar-lebar luka yang hampir mongering itu.

Sayup-sayup Baek Hyun mendengar seseorang menekan bel apartemennya, siapa? Kai? tidak. Tubuh itu sudah sangat melemah hingga dia mendengar suara derap langkah masuk kedalam apartemen ini, hanya sampai disitu karena seterusnya Baek Hyun benar-benar terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Baek Hyun-ssi!"

.

.

.

Kai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, ada sesuatu yang menjanggal dihatinya, hinngga benda persega yang kini berada disamping kursi pengemudi pun bergetar, membuat Kai dengan berat hati menepikan mobilnya.

"Ne, ini aku.."

"…"

"Untuk apa?"

"…"

"Baiklah.."

Dengan agak kesal Kai memutar kembali mobilnya dan melempar sembarangan ponselnya, karena kesal dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ponsel itu terjatuh, sepersekian detik setelah sebuah panggilan baru masuk.

CKIITTT

BLAMM

Miauu (?)

Kai membanting setir mobil dan memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan. Peduli apa dengan kucing yang kini berlari terbirit-birit menjauh dari mobil itu.

"Hai.." Sapa namja tinggi itu. Kai meludah sejenak dan berjalan mendekat, namja tinggi itu tampak nya agak mabuk dia menolehkan kepalanya. Dan benar, mantan polisi kita ini, Park Chan Yeol, apa yang pemuda ini inginkan? Tentu tuntutan sebuah penjelasan dari Kai.

"Kau.. ya.. kau.." Chan Yeol menunjuk-nunjuk Kai dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat Kai merasa dia telah membuang-buang waktu, bagaimana jika Baek Hyun khawatir dan memutuskan untuk keluar mencarinya. Dan pikiran itu membuat Kai tidak focus saat ada bayangan seseorang yang mengangkat sebuah balok kayu. Dan saat Kai menyadari hal itu.

DUGH

Terlambat, karena namja itu pasti adalah teman Chan Yeol, lalu apa? Bukankah Chan Yeol hanya membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan? Atau untuk mengeroyoknya.

Kai bisa memperkirakan ada tiga orang dibelakangnya, dihitung dengan Chan Yeol semuanya ada empat orang. Kai berusaha bangkit dengan menopang tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tapi salah satu orang itu menginjak punggung Kai, dan membuat Kai harus merasa perih pada bibirnya karena harus mencium kasarnya benda padat bernama aspal itu.

"Chan—apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" Tanya Kai masih kesulitan untuk bergerak. Salah satu orang itu kembali menginjak punggung Kai saat namja itu berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya, dan namja yang agak pendek mengikat kedua tangan Kai. Membuat tidak ada celah sekecilpun untuk Kai bergeser dari tempatnya. Chan Yeol berjongkok tepat dihadapan Kai.

"Membunuhmu mungkin.." Jawab Chan Yeol santai dengan mata sayunya, dia mengankat botol minuman kacanya dan memecahkannya tepat dibatu yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Kai, membuat Kai memejamkan matanya merasa serpihan kecil kaca itu menembus kulit pipi sebelah kanannya.

Kaca, benda yang sama. Menandakan takdir memang sudah mulai mengikat Kai dan Baek Hyun dalam sebuah ikatan yang kasat mata.

"Arghh.." Dengan Keji nya Chan Yeol mengambil pecahan botol itu dan menggoreskannya dipipi Kai.

"Apa yang sedang kalian semua lakukan.." Chan Yeol yang masih asik merasa terganggu dan menoleh kea rah asal suara tadi. Seorang namja berambut putih perak dan berkulit putih, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan teramat sangat, bahkan Chan Yeol saja merasa dia tersaingi, meski memang jika urusan wajah Namja ini jauh lebih tampan dari Chan Yeol, lekukan wajahnya sangat sempurna.

"Siapa Kau?" Tanya Chan Yeol yang sekarang sudah berdiri menodongkan botol kaca yang sudah pecah dan tinggal bagian kepalanya saja pada pemuda tampan ini. Namja tampan itu masih memasang wajah datarnya menatap Kai yang masih mengaduh kesakitan dibawah injakan namja berotot salah satu teman Chan Yeol.

Karena tak kunjung menjawab, ketiga namja kekar itu mendapat kode dari Chan Yeol untuk menyerang pemuda asing ini. Kai membelalakkan matanya saat dengan mudahnya pemuda tampan itu membanting para namja kekar itu. Dan salam hitungan detik ketiga namja itu sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan badan kekar mereka yang ada hanya meraung-raung kesakitan,

"Cih, sampah.." Kai mencoba untuk duduk, masih kesulitan untuk melepaskan ikatan ditangannya, sementara darah segar terus mengalir dipipinya, membuat wajah nya sedikit pucat.

See? Sama bukan?

Namja itu masih berdiri kokoh ditempatnya menatap Chan Yeol datar saat namja itu mendekat.

CTARRR

"Wahh.. hebat..hebatt.." Chan Yeol bertepuk tangan layaknya orang tidak waras, beberapa detik yang lalu Chan Yeol melemparkan sisa botol itu dan reflek namja tampan berkulit pucat itu sungguh sangat hebat. Botol itu justru mengenai tembok persis disamping namja yang memiliki wajah pocer itu"Kalian brisik, jika ingin berkelahi jangan disini.."

Chan Yeol seketika tertawa memegangi bahunya, dan sekali lagi dia seperti orang yang tidak waras.

"Tidak.. tidak, kau tidak tahu saja.. dia.. dia itu saaaaangat menyebalkan, dia curang ! harusnya aku yang menjadi ketua! Dan harusnya dialah yang aku pecat sekarang.."

Layaknya orang tidak waras wajah sumringah itu tiba-tiba berubah murung.

"Dia… dia selalu saja mengambil apa saja yang.. aku inginkan, semua yang aku miliki..cih, bedebah.."

"Namja itu.. harusnya namja itu menjadi milikku sekarang.. tapi namja bodoh ini mengambilnya.. mangambil.. Baek Hyun.."

DEG

Namja tampan itu tiba-tiba mematung ditempatnya.

"Sampai kapanpun Baek Hyun tidak akan aku serahkan pada orang sepertu mu," Kai meludahkan darah yang terasa mengalir disudut bibirnya mengundang tatapan datar dari Chan Yeol, dengan geram Chan Yeol kembali menerjang Kai.

BRUGH

DUGHH

"Arghhh.." Erangan itu menjadi saat-saat terakhir Chan Yeol sebelum matanya tertutup dan pingsan akibat kebringasan namja asing tadi. Namja asing tadi masih menunduk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, apa? Dia tadi bahkan tidak merasa lelah sama sekali, kenapa dia seolah sangat susah bernafas, apa dia memiliki penyakit pada saluran pernafasannya? Pikir Kai.

Kai terus bergelut dengan pikirannya hingga.

Sreett..

"Pergilah.." Tepat setelah namja asing tadi membuka ikatan pada tangan Kai. Dia melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" Cegat Kai cepat, sebelum orang asing itu benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Langkah itu berhenti sejenak.

"Jika ingin mencari keributan jangan disini, jangan pernah datang ketempat ini, kalian menggangguku saja.." Ucapnya dingin, dan kembali melangkah.

"Apa? Apa ini tempat tinggalmu?"

DEG

Kai terperangah saat tahu dimana dia saat ini, gedung ini, gedung tua ini.. tidak mungkin, namja itu tidak mungkin tinggal ditempat ini. Atau apakah namja itu memang sering datang kesini, apa dia seorang preman melihat dari cara nya berkelahi dengan lihai dan apakah disini daerah kekuasaannya? Seperti kebanyakan preman?

Dan saat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kembali namja asing itu sudah menghilang, membiarkan berjuta pertanyaan berputar diotaknya. Dikejauhan sana, namja asing itu belum benar-benar pergi.

'Semoga Baek Hyun yang kalian bicarakan.. bukan Baek Hyun-ku.."

.

.

.

TBC

Eum.. pengennya Hye Sung focus sama FF ini, tapi disisi lain Hye Sung ingin **hiatus**.

Jika yang review kemarin masih bersedia review lagi, atau bertambah maka saya akan merasa sangat senang, dan mungkin bisa menunda ke-hiatusan saya.. ^^

Saya juga belum bisa menulis siapa aja yang review, ngedit FF nya aja Hye Sung belum sempat, mianhae, jika karena gak sibuk, Hye Sung pasti sempet. Eum, terima kasih, jeongmal bagi yang udah review. Dan next chap saya akan negbales satu-satu review para readers, oke? Makasih. Dan jangan lupa untuk review, See You next Chap~

Hye Sung.


	4. Chapter 4

**Y **

**Author : Kim Hye sung / EXOSTics**

**Main Cast : **

**Byun Baek Hyun **

**Kim Jong In **

**Pair: KaiBaek**

**Rated : ****M**

**Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el**

**Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self. Not for Kids.**** /R : Lu sendiri?/ -_-**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s) DLDR. Abis baca ga review bisulan loh*ehh**

.

.

.

* * *

Author POV's

Su Ho menatap penuh penyesalah tubuh mungil yang kini tengah berbaring lemah di sebuah branker rumah sakit, _namja_ mungil itu kehabisan darah cukup banyak, tapi masih bisa diselamatkan, karena selama perjalan ke rumah sakit Su Ho sangat panic hingga lupa untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun masih terbaring dengan wajah pucat sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Su Ho menghubungi Kai beberapa kali tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda panggilannya akan diangkat oleh namja Tan itu. " Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa.

"Aeunghh.." Lenguhan kecil itu menghentikan pergerakan tangan Su Ho yang sedari tadi mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"B-Baek Hyun-_ssi_?" Su Ho menyeret kursi yang dia duduki lebih mendekat pada sosok mungil yang kini mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Su Ho merasa sedikit lega karena hal itu. Baek Hyun menoleh kan kepalanya yang masih terasa sangat pening. Mata kecil itu perlahan membuka meski lemah tapi sangat pasti. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Mendengar itu Baek Hyun menolehkan wajah nya pada namja tampan berkulit putih itu. "S-siapa?" Tanya nya lemah, kemudian dia kembali menatap langit-langit.

"D-di..mana?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ehmm.. rumah.. sakit." Jawabnya ragu. Baek Hyun menautkan kedua alisnya kemudian menatap tangannya , terdapat selang infuse, dan kamar diapartemen Kai memang tidak seperti ini.

"Begitu.." Jawab Baek Hyun lemah, dia kembali diam, membuat suasana agak canggung untuk Su Ho saja. Karena jujur Baek Hyun tidak secanggung itu, dia diam karena pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian sebelum dia terjatuh pingsan, apa yang membuat otak nya seolah berhenti berfungsi dan semua itu disebabkan oleh_ namja_ yang baru-baru ini menampung nya, merawatnya menyembuhkan luka nya tidak hanya difisik tapi hatinya.

Namun terakhir dia harus menelan sebuah kekecewaan.

"Eum.. aku Su Ho," Baek Hyun kembali menoleh ke arah Su Ho namun hanya untuk beberapa detik membuat nya mematahkan semangat Su Ho untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Su Ho-_ssi_.."

"Y-ya?" Akhirnya Baek Hyun berbicara juga setelah beberapa saat bungkam.

"Kau.. kenal Kai?" Tanya Baek Hyun agak serak, Su Ho diam untuk beberapa saat, jujur dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, kenal Kai? apa maksudnya? Apa Baek Hyun tidak kenal Kai? bukankah mereka tinggal bersama, bahkan dia saja bisa melihat sejauh mana hubungan Baek Hyun dan Kai meski dia orang luar.

"Tentu.. Kai dan aku teman sejak SMA, kami terus bersama, aku kenal baik dengannya, Baek Hyun-_ssi_."

"_Jeongmal_?" Su Ho mengangguk pelan. *"_Mulonhaeyo_.."

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Kai? apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baek Hyun sangat penasaran, membuatnya memandang Su Ho dengan sangat lekat. Su Ho menjadi agak gugup hingga dia berbatuk sejenak untuk membuat kerongkongannya basah lagi. "Mereka ada.. dijepang."

"Lalu?"

"Ng.. Kai diusir oleh keluarga nya.."

DEG

.

.

.

* * *

_*Mulonhaeyo : tentu saja._

_Kaibaek_

* * *

Kai tersenyum senang, saat dia kembali ke apartemennya, sejenak dia memandang dua kantong besar berisi makanan dan pakaian untuk **namja** yang membuatnya selalu lupa diri itu. Tanpa babibu Kai langsung masuk, bisa saja Baek Hyun tertidur bosan menunggunya.

"Baek Hyun…" Kai memanggil pujaan hatinya itu, tapi tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Dia kembali tersenyum pasti Baek Hyun tertidur, Kai memutuskan untuk menaruh belanjaan nya yang berisi banyak sekali bahan makanan, juga makanan instan, takut-takut saja Baek Hyun lapar tengah malam, tapi dia kelelahan, karena jelas dia tidak akan membiarkan tangan indah itu bersusah-susah membuat makanan sendiri. Baek Hyun juga menyukainya, dan Baek Hyun sendiri yang mempertegas hal itu, membuat Kai yakin tidak akan lagi dirinya yang dulu, dia sekarang akan selalu memikirkan Baek Hyun, menjaga Baek Hyun, karena Baek Hyun kekasihnya, tujuan hidupnya. Dan awal dari dirinya yang baru adalah menjadi kekasih yang sempurna untuk Byun Baek Hyun.

Tap

Langkahnya terhenti, dia membelalakkan matanya melihat pintu di kamar yang sudah dia larang untuk Baek Hyun masuki, kini terbuka lebar dan ada seberkas cahaya lampu disana, membuat Kai semakin merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Baek Hyun!" Kai langsung masuk dan mencari Baek Hyun dari sudut ke sudut kamar berwarna ungu ini, dia tidak menemukannya, dia berlari dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dikamar ini, tetap saja tidak ada, dia menjambak rambutnya kasar,

TRAK

Kai menundukkan kepalanya.

DEG

Seluruh tubuh Kai melemah, dia menekuk lututnya dan bersimpuh didepan pecahan kaca dan darah segar yang ada tepat disebuah foto.

"Ba-baek Hyun.. kumohon jangan.. Baek.." Seluruh pikiran buruk merasuk diotaknya, ini semua karena kelalaiannya, pasti Baek Hyun menyangka yang tidak-tidak, tangan Kai bergetar dan menyentuh darah yang lumayan cukup banyak itu. Bahkan sempat terkintas dioraknya bahwa Baek Hyun telah meninggalkannya. "A-apa yang terjadi.." Kai meraih foto yang ada dilantai.

DEG

"Lu? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Kai lirih, "Baek.. jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Pipi Kai sudah basah dengan tetesan air yang sekarang jatuh dan membentuk sebuah garis lurus. Kai mengahapus air matanya kasar, dan berlari kea rah kamarnya.

Klek

"Baek—"

Kosong.

Kai hampir saja benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri, otaknya kacau untuk beberapa saat hingga dia tersadar dan langsung kalap meraba-raba kantong sakunya, berharap dia menemukan benda persegi yang dia cari-cari.

Kai tidak menemukan benda itu, hingga dia dengan tergesa-gesa dan hampir saja terjatuh berlari kembali pada mobilnya.

Setelah membuka pintu mobil itu. Kai meraba-raba tempat dia menaruh ponselnya tadi, dengan panic karena tidak menemukannya Kai berjongkok, dan menemukan benda itu terjatuh dibawah. Dengan tergesa-gesa dimelihat ada sekitar Sembilan belas kali orang menghibunginya, dan kesemuanya adalah dari Su Ho, rekan kerjanya.

Kai mencoba menghubungi Su Ho, tapi Su Ho tak kunjung mengankat panggilannya, Kai semakin kalap dia kembali menekan tombol untuk mengulangi panggilannya, hingga entah hitungan keberapa Kai mencoba menghubungi Su Ho, kali ini .. terangkat!

"Su Ho _Hyung_! Kau tahu dimana Baek Hyun?"

".."

"APA?"

".."

"Dimana?"

".."

Klik.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kai yang sudah kalap pun langsung membanting ponselnya pada kursi dekat kemudi, masuk dan segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas batas kebolehan, bisa saja dia ditilang, tapi Kai tidak menghawatirkan itu, dia bersahabat baik dengan hampir semua polisi lalu lintas dikota seoul. Bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan siapa tadi dia bicara. Su Ho kah atau.. orang lain?

.

.

.

* * *

_kaibaek_

* * *

"K-kau tidak sedang bercanda? Kai di..usir?" Tanya Baek Hyun lebih menekan.

"Tidak.. *_nan gojimal anniyo_.."

"*_Geundae_.. _waegeureyo_?" Su Ho menatap lekat Baek Hyun, haruskah dia memberitahu Baek Hyun,tidak, apa kata Kai nanti jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan ucapannya, selama ini Kai selalu mempercayainya untuk tidak mengungkap masa lalu Kai lebih jauh pada orang lain. Tapi, orang lain, bukan Baek Hyun, Dia yakin Baek Hyun bukanlah 'orang lain' dalam hidup Kai.

"Kai.. seorang, _Brother complex_.."

"A-apa?" Baek Hyun merasa rahangnya turun beberapa centi mendengar pernyataan itu. Apa itu berarti Kai menyukai saudaranya sendiri? Kim Lu Han, _namja_ itu.. Kim, marga yang sama.

"Kim Lu Han.." Su Ho tersentak, dengan mata yang membulat penuh Su Ho menatap Baek Hyun.

"Dari.. mana kau tahu?" Baek Hyun kali ini merasa matanya semakin memanas, jadi Kim Lu Han adalah saudara Kai? Kai menyukai saudaranya sendiri, "Lalu.. dimana sekarang Kim.. Lu Han?" Tanya Baek Hyun dengan mata ynag tidak lagi_ focus_, pandangannya mengabur, sungguh dia baru tahu semua ini, dia tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan menjadi serumit ini. Gambaran awal Baek Hyun yang mengira Kai adalah namja yang memang ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkannya, sekarang tidak lagi.

"Akupun tidak tahu.. aku dengar dia pergi entah kemana.."

DEG

Biarlah semua beranggap Baek Hyun jahat, sebuah seringaian yang penuh luka tergambar dibibir pink tipisnya. Kenapa tidak mati saja? Kenapa hanya menghilang? Pikir Baek Hyun yang seketika dia hampir saja memekik dengan pikirannya sendiri, sejak kapan dia menjadi sejahat ini, ingin ditaruh dimana wajah nya yang buruk ini jika bertemu Kai?

Tapi semua beralasan, sangat jelas, karena Baek Hyun tidak ingin Kai kembali pada Lu Han, dia sudah cukup terluka dimasa lalu, dan tak ada satupun didunia ini merasakan luka yang sangat menyakitkan untuk kedua kalinya. "T-tapi Baek Hyun-_ssi_, semua itu belum tentu benar..maksudku.."

"Itu benar.." Pernyataan Baek Hyun baru saja membuat Su Ho bungkam. "A-apa?"

"Aku.." Dengan ragu Baek Hyun menggigit bibirnya. "Melihat foto mereka.. berciuman." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar karena Baek Hyun mencoba mengontrol emosi nya untuk tidak terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain.

Su Ho membatu dan bungkam mencoba mencerna kalimat pendek tadi.

"Lalu .. kenapa .. Kai diusir? Apa mereka saling mencintai?" Kali ini Su Ho merasa dirinya benar-benar dalam masalah besar, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena sebenarnya dia juga tidak yakin.

"Mung-mungkin begitu.." Ucap Su Ho masih takut memandang kedua mata terluka milik Baek Hyun. Meski dia tidak tahu persis, tapi bisa saja, karena orang tua mana yang tidak malu memiliki anak seperti itu? Memiliki perasaan tabu yang tidak seharusnya ada pada dalam diri mereka. Karena mereka bersaudara.

"Kau sudah cukup puas bercerita Su Ho _Hyung_?"

DEG

.

.

.

* * *

*_Nan gojimal anniyo : aku tidak berbohong._

_*geundae : tapi_

_kaibaek_

* * *

Kris membuang ponsel yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk mengangkat panggilang dari Kai ke dalam tempat sampah. Dia tersenyum tipis mengingat betapa cerobohnya polisi korea hingga ponsel saja bisa terjatuh. Tapi ini sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang cukup menguntungkan. Dia melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit, tentu saja dia mengikuti kemana Su Ho membawa Baek Hyun, dia kalah sepersekian detik dari Su Ho.

Kali ini senyuman tipis itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian, dia mendapat nomor ponsel Kai.

Dia segera masuk kedalam mobil setelah melihat sosok Kai, dan ah! Itu dia.

_Namja_ cantik itu, Kris seketika merasa debaran jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, matanya terus terpaku pada namja cantik yang Kai seret dengan paksa keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kai! bodoh! Baek Hyun masih sakit!" Su Ho terus mengejar Kai yang menyeret Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun pun hanya bisa meronta kecil karena kondisinya yang sangat lemah.

"Kai?! kau apa-apaan! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Baek Hyun, masih berusaha menyentak tangan Kai, tapi Kai tidak bergeming, dia tetap menarik tangan Baek Hyun, setibanya diparkiran Kai menyeret Baek Hyun masuk. Baek Hyun menatap tajam Kai, dan berusaha keluar, tepat didepan pintu mobil kedua tangan Jong In terulur dan mencegah Baek Hyun keluar. Kedua mata itu bertemu. Hingga pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Kai membuat Baek Hyun terhentak masuk ke dalam mobil, karena tedorong tubuh besar Kai, sedangkan _namja_ Tan itu mengulum kasar bibir pucat itu.

"Hemmphh.." Baek Hyun berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Kai malah menarik tengkuk Baek Hyun dan semakin merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Baek Hyun yang masih mengenakan baju rumah sakit, Kai semakin mendekap Baek Hyun dengan erat dan seolah tidak cukup dekat, dia terus mendorong bibirnya menempel lebih lekat, dia juga berusaha mendorong lidahnya agar bisa merasakan goa hangat namja cantik itu.

"Akpm!" Kai yang tidak sabar akhirnya menggingit bibir bawah Baek Hyun membuat Baek Hyun tidak bisa lagi menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Anghh~ Kaimmpp.." Kai terus menghisap lidah Baek Hyun dengan hisapaan yang cukup kuat dan kasar. Kai semakin mengeratkan dekapannya agar Baek Hyun berhenti memberontak, tapi Baek Hyun malah merasa semakin sakit, jika diperlakukan seperti ini, hati nya makin yakin jika Kai selama ini tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh.

"Lempashh.." Desah Baek Hyun masih berusaha berontak, saliva nya sudah jatuh menetes disudut bibirnya.

SRAAKK

Karena Baek Hyun tidak bisa diam, baju dibagian pundaknya pun sobek, membuat Kai berhenti mencium Baek Hyun, dia melirikkan matanya menatap bahu putih mulus itu. Kai mengecup bibir itu sekilas, dan melanjutkannya mencium sudut bibir Baek Hyun, pipi, telinga, bawah telinga, leher, dan akhirnya dia meniup singkat bahu putih itu, membuat Baek Hyun semakin memberontak geli dan agak marah. Kai mengunci kedua tangan Baek Hyun dengan satu tangannya. Dia menarik sobekan baju itu membuatnya semakin melebar, dan nyaris mempertontonkan dada mulus Baek Hyun.

GLEK

Baek Hyun bergidik dia bahkan bisa mendengar Kai menelan ludahnya kasar, dan menatap tubuhnya dengan sangat 'lapar'. Tidak ini parkiran mobil, dengan kata lain ini masih ditempat umum. Dan kai tidak mungkin..

"Akh!" Kai menggigit kulit bahu Baek Hyun gemas, dia menjilatnya dan mulai menghisapnya disatu titik.

"Kaii…sshh, sudah .. cukupp.." Su Ho masih dia mematung beberapa meter disana, dengan langkah lemah dia mundur dan berniat pergi, sementara disebuah mobil berwarna merah terdapat namja lain yang merasa kedua matanya memanas melihat adegan itu, dia kali ini melihat Kai mengangkat tubuh Baek Hyun ke tempat duduk tengah pada mobil itu. Kai menggendong tubuh mungil yang terus memberontak itu kejok mobilnya yang cukup luas.

"Kai!" Kai benar-benar sudah buta. Kai malah menindih tubuh Baek Hyun, membuat Baek Hyun yakin bahwa Kai benar-benar sudah buta kali ini, "Kaii.. ini.. tempat umum.." Bisik Baek Hyun lirih, karena tenaganya benar-benar habis untuk hal yang sia-sia. Kai masih diam, menatap lekat mata kecil Baek Hyun yang tidak berdaya dibawah nya.

"Tidak.. kau meragukan ku Baek Hyun.."

"Kai.."

"Kau pasti mengira.. aku benar-benar Kai seperti yang Su Ho hyung ceritakan.."

"K-kai tapi … aku tidak-"

"Cukup Baek Hyun-ah.." Kai menarik celana Baek Hyun pelan. Baek Hyun mencoba menahan pergelangan tangan Kai, tapi Kai malah menarik kedua pergelangan tangan mungil itu dan menguncinya. Kai sendiri mulai menurunkan celana nya, Baek Hyun benar-benar menggoda dengan mata sayu yang seolah mengatakan. 'Hajima Kai..' Dan itu justru membuat Kai semakin tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Kai .. akhngg..!" Kai kembali membawa Baek Hyun kedalam ciumannya manis, dan turun kembali keleher jenjang Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun meringis pelan merasa gesekan gigi Kai dengan lehernya pun ikut menggodanya, Tangan Baek Hyun pun terasa masih sedikit perih, meski sudah terbalut rapi, tapi remasan kasar pada kedua pergelangan tangannya cukup kasar.

"Angg…hh.." Kai mulai memanjakan 'junior' Baek Hyun. Membuat Baek Hyun merasa tubuhnya semakin melemas, dan seluruh tubuhnya berpeluh. Kai menarik tangannya setelah merasa cum Baek Hyun sudah cukup banyak keluar, dia menyobek baju Baek Hyun dengan sangat tidak beraturan, dan sekarang dada putih itu sudah terekspos tanpa gangguan apapun, Kai meraba-raba tubuh Baek Hyun membuat Baek Hyun semakin mendesah agak liar. "ARHH.. KAAIII.."

Kai menjilat seluruh tubuh 'manis' itu. Cukup bermain-main, Baek Hyun sudah terlihat sangat lemas, dan Kai tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, miliknya yang sedari tadi di anggurkan, dia raih dan membuat junior panjangnya semakin keras karena pijatannya sendiri. Baek Hyun menatap Kai dengan sangat lemah, seolah memohon, Kai membutakan matanya tapi dia melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangan Baek Hyun, dia menindih Baek Hyun dan menautkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari lentik Baek Hyun, sementara satu tangannya lagi sudah mengarahkan juniornya didepan hole Baek Hyun.

"Maafkan aku.."

JLEB

"Akhhhh…mmpphh…" Kai melumat bibir Baek Hyun dengan cukup lembut, membiarkan Baek Hyun yang menguasai bibir nya, meluapkan seluruh rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Baru setengah, tapi tanpa 'Foreplay' itu cukup susah, Tidak banyak waktu, disini tempat umum, dan meraka tidak mau ada yang melihat terutama Baek Hyun, sedangkan Kai, entah apa yang dia fikirkan memaksakan kehendaknya pada namja mungil yang kini pasrah dibawah kuasannya.

"Tapi percayalah.. anhh.. enghh.. aku tidak… seperti itu.." Kai kembali mengentakkan dirinya membuat kedua tubuh mereka sudah benar-benar menyatu dengan sempurna.

"Akhh.. sa-sakitthh.." Erang Baek Hyun, matanya berkaca-kaca merasa kan junior Kai seolah meretakkan tulang punggunnya dengan hentakkan tiba-tiba itu, Kai mendorong kembali dirinya lebih dalam,dan berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatan Baek Hyun. "Ahh.." Kai mengelurakan juniornya yang memenuhi hole Baek Hyun hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja, dan dengan satu dorongan Kuat dia kembali merobek hole Baek Hyun.

"Ahh.. akhh.." Kai menghentakkan dirinya, dan semakin menggila membuat mobil Kai sedikit bergerak mengikuti hentakkan Kai pada Baek Hyun. Kai terus saja menandai leher, Bahu dan dada Baek Hyun. Kai benar-benar tidak tahu tempat. "Ahh… ngghh.. sudah ccuukkup.. kaii errmmh.." Baek Hyun meremas lengan Kai berharap hentakan Kai yang menimbulkan rasa perih holenya meski lebih banyak raa nikmat disana bisa tersalurkan, berharap Kai mengerti dan merasakan menjadi Baek Hyun, maksudnya posisi Baek Hyun. Mereka melakukannya tadi pagi hingga siang, dan sekarang lagi?

"Akhh..akh.. Kaiihh.." Langit sudah Nampak jingga. Kai berhenti sejenak setelah beberapa saat dia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, dia menangkup kedua pipi Baek Hyun dan menatap mata sayu itu dalam.

"Aku tidak seperti itu.. apa kau percaya?"

DEG

Apa ini? Perasaan seperti ini terlalu kuat untuk Baek Hyun menentangnya, betapa Baek Hyun marah, kesal, dan benci pada namja ini beberapa saat yang lalu, betapa dia ingin menggantung Kai hidup-hidup saat dia menemukan foto itu, betapa bulatnya tekat yang sudah dia kumpulkan untuk bertemu Kai dan mengatakan. 'sudah cukup, kau hanya bermain-main saja denganku'

Tapi saat ini, tidak, tidak mampu, tidak bisa, dan Baek Hyun berani bersumpah niatnya sudah menghilang sejak melihat wajah Kai tadi, semua tekat nya menciut, merasakan tangan besar dan hangat itu menarik pergelangan tangannya. Dan semua kemarahan, kekesalan, kebencian itu menghilang merasakan sentuhan memabukkan dari Kai, semua nya tidak bisa dia lakukan jika dia sudah berada dihadapan Kai.

"Baek Hyun…" Kau menunduk, peluhnya menetes dari dahi Baek Hyun, turun kehidung mancung Baek Hyun dan berakhir dibibir Baek Hyun. "Aku mencintai mu.. sangat, bisakah kau percaya pada ku.. kau yang pertama.. dan aku tidak bohong, aku berani bersumpah."

"Kai.."

"Aku tidak bisa.. tidak, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu.."

"Kai.."

"Aku sangat mencintai mu Baek Hyun, Kau yang pertama.."

"Tapi.. Lu Han.."

Kai mencium Baek Hyun sekilas. "Aku tidak pernah mencintainya.."

Ada kelegaan, melihat sorot mata itu, memang tidak ada kebohongan disana, mata itu sangat focus padanya. Baek Hyun kembali menatap intens Kai "Aku.."

CHUP

"Baiklah.. Tapi kau harus menceritakannya Kai.." Pinta Baek Hyun, "Semoga Kau suka ceritaku Chagi~" Bisik Kai dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, dia kembali memaju mundurkan dirinya. Dan mencium Baek Hyun kali ini lembut, sangat lembut, Baek Hyun tersenyum dalam ciuman itu dan untuk pertama Kali setelah Kai menyentuhnya dari tadi, Baek Hyun membalas lumatan Kai.

Dan baiklah, sekali lagi pasangan paling 'romantis' kita ini melupakan sekeliling mereka, hanya ada erangan, belaian, tusukan, dan berbagai jenis desahan, beruntung, Kai menyetel music dengan cukup keras, meski gerakan brutalnya membuat Baek Hyun hampir saja terus memekik tiap detiknya dan mengalahkan lengkingan suara Kim Ryeowook, yang tengah menyanyikan part bagiannya di Mr. simple, Lagu yang tengah Kai putar.

.

.

.

* * *

_kaibaek_

* * *

BRAAKKK

"Tuan."

Kris menghentikan amukannya dan menatap seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya. "Tuan Park.." Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar dan duduk si sofa, mengadahkan kepalanya disandaran Sofa, Tuan Park mendekat dan duduk didepannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris masih mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruangannya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda.." Kris diam, membuat Tuan Park tahu jawabannya. "Park Chan Yeol silahkan masuk. Seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah babak belur nya masuk.

"Kau?" Tanya Kris, seperti nya cukup lupa siapa namja ini.

"Aku Chan Yeol.. namja yang kemarin kau temui.."

"Mau apa? Aku tahu kau gagal, dank au tidak usah menceritakannya, melihat dari kondisi mu kurasa aku bisa membayangkannya." Chan Yeol duduk dan tertawa ringan.

"Kau benar.. jika saja tidak ada namja asing itu aku pasti sudah menghabisi Kai." Geram Chan Yeol, menarik perhatian Kris.

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak yakin dia siapa, rambutnya berwarna keperakan, tinggi, putih dan.." Selebihnya telinga Kris sudah tidak aktif mendengarkan Chan Yeol, karena sekarang otaknya malah melayang kemana-mana, namja yang dimaksud apakah namja yang kemarin dia temui? Bisa saja, mengingat lokasinya memang sama, dengan lokasi yang dia suruh untuk mengahabisi Kai pada Chan Yeol kemarin.

"Jadi.. mana uang ku?"

"Sudah aku kirim ke rekeningmu.."

"Oh.. bagus, aku pergi…" Seolah memang tidak ada lagi yang ingin mereka bicarakan, terlebih Kris yang kini kembali sibuk dengan siapa namja yang dimaksud Chan Yeol, dia tersentak, kenapa dia tidak menanyakan kenapa Justru Kai diselamatkan oleh namja itu? Apa Kai temannya?

Terlambat, langkah kaki panjang Chan Yeol sudah pergi dari tadi,

"Tuan Park.." Tuan Park kembali masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Ne?"

"Lu Han.. suruh dia kekorea besok,"

"Eoh? Tapi tuan.."

"'Hutang'nya sudah ku anggap lunas, jika dia mau membantuku.."

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

TBCDEFGHAIJ /pakk

Mengenai **Hiatus **saya, ternyata masih ada sekitar lima hari lagi, saya lumayan lama update karena saya hanya bisa meneruskan FF itu pada malam hari, sementara saya paling gak jago begadang -_-

Siangnya? Jangan nanya, T_T

Payah.

Review seperti biasa, **Chapter 5 sudah menunggu** /smirk/ kalau banyak yang suka Chapter ini, maka akan segera saya update! tapi kalau gak ya.. **maaf** Kkk~ mianhae, belum bisa bales review..~ -_-

Hye Sung.

* * *

THANKS TO : **KrisBaek Hard Shipper88, KR, royco, Koukei Harumi, ByunnieKou, TrinCloudSparkyu, chuapExo31, Aiiu d'freaky, Mrs. LeeHyukJae, babyryou, Kyukute, XiaLu BlackPeral, HyunieWoo, baekhyunaa, chika love baby baekhyun, LimXiauZhu, FireLight92, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Y **

**Author : Kim Hye sung / EXOSTics**

**Main Cast : **

**Byun Baek Hyun **

**Kim Jong In **

**Pair: KaiBaek**

**Rated : ****M**

**Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el**

**Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self. Not for Kids.**** /R : Lu sendiri?/ -_-**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s) DLDR. Abis baca ga review bisulan loh*ehh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

Seorang namja cantik masuk dengan seenak jidat kedalam ruangan Kris, namja yang kita ketahui sebagai namja yang mengincar Baek Hyun dan merupakan namja pemimpin dari perdagangan gelap yang memiliki banyak sekali agen setiap Negara.

BRAKK

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat namja itu kini berada persis didepan batang hidungnya.

"Hy manis, lama tidak berjumpa—" Ucapan Kris terpotong saat namja cantik itu membungkam bibirnya dengan benda lembut tipis, yang tidak lain adalah bibir. namja cantik itu sibuk melumat bibir Kris, dan Kris tidak keberatan untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Jangan banyak bicara, bantuan macam apa yang kau ingin kan Kris? Aku ingin segera bebas darimu.." Namja itu menrik kemeja Kris agar mengikuti langkahnya kesofa. Saat tiba Namja cantik itu menghempaskan tubuh Kris ke sofa, dan menindihnya.

"Wooww.."

"Kau menyebalkan.."

"Kenapa Kau ingin sekali lepas dariku Kim Lu Han?" Lu Han menundukkan wajahnya membuat tidak ada lagi jarak antara hidungnya dan hidung mancung Kris. "Jangan banyak bicara brengsek.."

"Kau merindukan seseorang? Siapa? Keluarga mu? Atau adik pungut mu.. Kim Jong In?"

"Sejauh mana kau mengetahui tentang keluarga ku Kris Wu?" Kris mengusap pelan punggung Lu Han membuat namja itu mendesis.

"Tidak banyak yang aku ketahui, aku awalnya juga agak terkejut mengetahui rahasia keluarga mu itu, bahwa adik yang sangat kau 'cinta' itu, hanyalah anak pungut.." Lu Han menyentak kemeja Kris membuat beberapa kancing nya terlepas.

"Lalu.. apa ini juga menguntungkan sshh.. bagiku?" Kris menggumam kecil disela-sela lumatannya pada leher Lu Han.

"Ne.. Kau tahu? Sejak kepergian mu, kedua orang tua mu sangat menyesal telah melarang perasaanmu pada Kai.."

Kris membalikkan posisi dan kali ini dialah yang ada diatas Lu Han. Lu Han tersenyum senang.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Kris kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dileher Lu Han.

"Tapi.. ada banyak hal yang terjadi.. adikmu, diusir karena secara tidak langsung dialah yang membuat mu dikira kabur dari rumah. Dan.." Lu Han menjambak kasar rambut Kris, Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyeringai.

"Kini dia ada di.. korea." Lu Han menatap Kris lurus-lurus. "Apa kau bisa dipercaya Kris Wu?" Kris membantu Lu Han membuka kaosnya, kemudian dia membelai pipi Lu Han.

"Benar.. tapi akan sedikit sulit untukmu cantik, dan kau pasti akan membutuhkan bantuanku.."

"Kau sangat baik Kris Wu.. dan itu pasti ada sebabnya."

"Kai memiliki seseorang yang sangat aku inginkan." Lu Han memejamkan matanya saat Kris mengelus perut datarnya. Sebuah erangan kasar dia keluarkan karena terlalu frustasi dengan kenikmatan yang Kris berikan padanya.

"Ohh. Jadi adikku sudah menemukan seorang namja? Dia sudah besar, siapa namja mengagumkan yang sudah menaklukan seorang Kris Wu itu?"

Kris menyeringai. "Kau tidak akan menyangka se-mengagumkan apa namja itu.."

.

.

.

Kai POV

"Baekki Chagi~ maafkan aku.." Aku dengan sangat gigih menuntut untuk dimaafkan, hah, lihatlah akibat insiden 'kecil' dimobil kemarin Baek Hyun-ku terus saja marah-marah, aku bahkan disuruh tidur diluar, apa-apaan itu? Dia masih saja tidak mau bicara pada ku, harusnya dia maklum, bukankah dia tahu sendiri aku memang susah mengontrol diri saat melihat kulit mulusnya, dan berbagai hal yang melekat ditubuh mungilnya, terutama benda tipis berwarna pink itu, Ungh, sungguh satu malam saja tidak mengecup atau berciuman panas dengan benda itu, aku seakan tahu apa itu neraka. Oke, aku mulai agak berlebihan.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya keruang tengah. Bagus, sekarang dia menemukan hal yang akan membuatnya benar-benar mengabaikan ku. Dia menatap layar besar dan tipi situ lurus-lurus, memang tidak ada acara menarik diminggu pagi, tapi mungkin lebih baik dia melihat acara membosankan dari pada wajah memelasku.

"Baek Hyunnie.." Aku menghadap ke arahnya dan tetap memasang wajah menyedihkan ini, Baek Hyun-ku menoleh sejenak tapi tak lama dia kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah tontonan membosankan itu. Aku tampan bukan?

"Ya! Kim Baek Hyun!" Ah, berhasil, dia menoleh kan wajahnya secara spontan dengan wajah yang sungguh aku bisa menjamin dia sangat manis dengan pipi merona itu.

"kau sangat tidak sopan Kim Jong In-ssi.."

"M-mwo?"

"Panggil aku 'Hyung', dasar bocah menyebalkan.." hey, dia Baek Hyun?, maksudku namja ini memang Baek Hyun, dan aku kenal Baek Hyun yang ini, Baek Hyun yang aku temukan pertama Kali, Baek Hyun yang awalnya aku pikir memang seorang pembunuh.

"Shireo.." Aku membantah, agar dia lebih memperhatikanku, atau minimal dia menengok padaku, meladeniku untuk beradu mulut, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada dia mendiamkanku, aku pasti akan sangat tersiksa.

"Terserah.." Aku melebarkan kedua mata dan mulutku, baik, ini mulai menyebalkan. Apa sebesar itu salahku? Kemarinkan tidak ada yang menyadari hal yang kami berdua lakukan, lalu untuk apa dia marah?

"Kau marah? Baik, aku pergi." Dia menoleh, ah sial, dia tidak mengejarku, dengan terpaksa aku kembali.

"Chagi~" Yah, kemana harga diriku, lihatlah senyuman meremehkan itu, ingin ku bungkam saja rasanya. Oke, jangan salahkan aku, aku juga anak baik-baik, dulu, aku bahkan tidak pernah berfikir akan menjadi se-pervert ini, tapi Baek Hyun, ayolah dia Baek Hyun, dia namja paling menggairahkan dalam hidupku.

"Baiklah katakan apa yang kau inginkan, maka semuanya akan terkabul." Dia langsung meraih remote dan mematikan benda menyebalkan itu, senangnya, akhirnya namja indah ini menatapku dengan mata indahnya. Baik, ini bisa buruk, bisa juga .. tidak.

"Benarkah?" Aku menghela nafas, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Hari ini Kau ada tugas?" Aku menatap jam dinding dan kemudian menyentuh pipi halus namja cantik-ku ini.

"Maaf, tapi jam dua siang nanti.." Dia mempout bibirnya. Baiklah, Kai dia baru saja mau meladenimu berbicara jangan membuatnya kesal lagi, kendalikan otak mesum mu itu, aku sebenarnya tidak mesum, Baek Hyun-ku saja yang terlalu menggairahkan.

"Aku ikut.." Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang sudah berada dibibirnya dan menatapnya dalam,

"Tidak boleh." Putusku tegas.

"Kai.."

"Tidak.."

"Aihh.. tidak seru.."

"Biar.."

"Yah! Kau bilang semua yang aku inginkan akan terkabul." Aku tersenyum lembut, memajukan wajahku dan mengecup bibirnya, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, semalaman aku tidak bisa menyentuh bibirnya. Jadi sedikit lumatan mungkin tidak masalah. Setelah ku lepas, kulihat dia tersenyum manis, aku membalas senyuman itu dengan masih mengusap bibirnya yang agak basah.

"Kau mengerti?" Bisikku. Dia mengangguk kecil, kurasa dia mengerti lewat ciuman tadi, ciuman lembut yang menandakan bahwa betapa sangat berharganya namja ini untuk ku, tidak, untuk hidupku.

"Saranghae.."

"Ng.."

"Kenapa?" Baek Hyun kali ini menatapku ragu, apa lagi?

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" Aku mengankat alisku menatap namja-ku ini lekat.

"Tentang kemarin?"

"Kemarin.. maksudmu, dimobil kemarin?" Wajahnya lagi-lagi bersemu, bagaimana bisa? Kami sudah melakukannya berkali-kali untuk apa dia masih malu-malu begitu?

"Mengenai Lu Han?" Ah. Aku menarik kepala Baek Hyun dan menyandarkan kepala mungil itu didada ku, dia dengan senang hati menyandarkan telinganya tepat didadaku.

"Aku tidak bohong, aku adalah anak pungut, Baek Hyun, aku sangat menginginkan sebuah keluarga saat aku masih dipanti asuhan."

"Tuhan menjawab harapanku dengan sempurna sebuah keluarga yang sangat hangat, dan seorang Hyung yang sangat menyayangiku, menjagaku, dan.. mencintaiku." Mataku sedikit memanas mengulang kembali apa yang aku ceritakan saat kami bercumbu diatas mobil kemarin. Aku menghirup aroma rambut halus yang sedang disisir oleh sela-sela jariku. Perlahan tanganku menarik Baek Hyun untuk lebih merapat padaku.

"Awalnya aku fikir wajar saat Hyung mencium pipi ku, wajar saat kami berpelukan, tapi ketika dia mencuri ciuman dibibirku, aku merasa memang ada yang berbeda, Hyung terus mencium bibirku bahkan dia mengabadikan banyak sekali.. foto kami, yang cukup, ehm.." Aku merasakan lengan hangat Baek Hyun memeluk pinggangku erat.

"Hari itu, appa dan eomma memisahkan kami, aku tinggal dengan eomma, dan Lu Han hyung dengan appa, ternyata appa dan eomma sudah tahu apa yang Lu Han hyung rasakan padaku."

"Kai.." Aku berhenti bukan karna apa, sesuatu ditenggorokanku seakan mengunci suaraku untuk keluar.

"Beberapa minggu berlalu, aku kembali kekehidupan normal ku, Lu Han hyung sepertinya tidak sadar, jika appa dan eomma berusaha memisahkan kami berdua, tapi seuatu hari Lu Han hyung pergi."

"Kai.." Baek Hyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengulurkan jari lentiknya untuk menyeka cairan bening yang sudah jatuh dan berada diujung daguku.

"Mereka menyalahkan aku, mereka mengusirku, dan tidak menerimaku… kembali, apabila aku belum bisa menemukan Lu Han hyung, terakhir aku ketahui, mungkin Lu Han hyung ada hubungannya dengan 'Y' karena itu aku memutuskan untuk bersikukuh mencari dan menangkap mereka semua, termasuk ketua mereka, karena yang aku inginkan hanya.. menemukan kembali kakakku, dan kembali menjadi seperti dulu, aku.."

CHUP

"Tenanglah Kai.. disini ada aku, dan kau tidak akan sendirian, aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Aku meraih tangan Baek Hyun-ku dan mengecup jari-jarinya bergantian.

"Aku tahu.."

"Karena itu.. sebisa mungkin aku akan membantu mu Kai.. maka biarkan aku ikut dalam penyelidikan itu, aku ingin .. berguna untuk mu Kai.."

Nafasku tercekat, bisa-bisanya dia bicara seperti itu. Dia bukan sebuah barang, tidak ada kata berguna atau tidak, jika dia sebuah barang, maka dia sangat berharga. Memang awalnya aku membawa Baek Hyun tinggal dengan ku memang adalah untuk penyelidikan itu. Tapi lama kelamaan, aku merasa itu terlalu berbahaya, melibatkan Baek Hyun, akan menempatkan namja cantik-ku itu pada hal-hal buruk. Jika Baek Hyun bukan siapa-siapa bagiku , maka aku tidak akan sekhawatir itu.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu Baek Hyun, cukup bersamaku, karena untuk saat ini aku tidak memiliki siapapun." Dia mengadah dan menatapku dengan pandangan berkabut, ku rendahkan kepalaku dan mengecup mata kiri dan kanannya bergantian, hidungnya, dan tepat didepan bibirnya, cairan bening itu sudah mendahuluiku, kujilat air mata itu dan mengulum lembut benda tipis itu lembut. Percayalah, Byun Baek Hyun adalah namja yang paling berharga bagiku.

"Hm, percaya pada ku Kai."

Author POV

Kai meraih Baek Hyun untuk sekali lagi merasakan manis nya bibir pink itu, Baek Hyun maupun Kai larut dalam tangis mereka meski hangat tetap terasa dalam hati mereka karena ciuman itu, mereka saling mengobati satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang tahu mungkin tindakan Kai untuk mencari Lu Han, bukanlah hal yang tepat, karena Lu Han belum tentu ingin kembali seperti dulu.

_Dimana aku harus memulainya? Kapan aku harus mengatakannya. Semua hal yang berharga sekarang telah hilang. Meskipun tanpa harus mengatakannya, kita sudah tahu itu_.—Y (Super Junior)

.

.

.

Lu Han meraih sebuah handuk dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Sementara Kris masih duduk dengan baju mandinya dipinggir tempar tidur dengan masih mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Kris menatap kesal ponselnya. "Siapa Kris? Tao?"

Kris berdecak kesal, dan mencoba mencarai topic lain, karena dia cukup tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini, yang ada dikepalanya adalah bagaimana mendapatkan Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun, dan Baek Hyun, bahkan calon istrinya yang menunggu Kris tanpa ada kabar darinya lebih dari seminggu ini,dia tidak peduli, mungkin jika Tao terkena kecelakaan dan tewas, baru Kris akan pulang ke china mengurus pemakaman Tao, dan kembali ke korea, sungguh bahkan sosok asli dari Baek Hyun saja Kris bertemu dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, kulit putih bersinar itu tidak pernah berhasil dia sentuh, dan bibir merah menggoda itu hanya sanggup dia bayangkan bagaimana rasanya.

"Jadi apa Kau akan langsung menyeret Kai?" Lu Han diam sebentar.

"Tidak.." Kris menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Lu Han yang masih berdiri didepan cermin.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menyingkirkan.. namja itu, baru setelahnya aku akan menampakkan diriku dihadapan adikku itu, mengenai membawanya pulang aku masih memikirkan hal itu,"

"Why? Kedua orang tuamu pasti tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi, dan jalan satu-satu nya adalah memaksa Kai untuk mau menikah denganmu.." Mendengar itu Lu Han menyeringai.

"Itu memang mudah, tapi Kai tidak sepayah itu, dia bahkan tahu jika aku ada sangkut pautnya dengan 'Y' , tapi mungkin dia memang agak lamban,"

"Kita lihat saja, apa Kai akan tetap bersama namja yang baru dia kenal itu, atau sebuah keluarga yang utuh seperti dulu." Kris berdecak kagum, dengan namja cantik yang sayangnya cukup licik itu, dia memang tidak salah meminta bantuan. Lu Han mengenal baik adiknya itu, Kai yang dibesarkan dipanti asuhan selama beberapa tahun pasti sangat menginginkan sebuah keluarga yang utuh, ya mungkin alasan yang cukup sederhana, tapi siapa yang tidak menginginkan keluarga yang utuh, meski dia sendiri harus menjalani hidup yang mungkin tidak dia inginkan, Lu Han sangat tahu jika Kai memang hanya menganggapnya kakak, tapi Lu Han berfikir jika mereka selalu bersama dengan tidak ada lagi hambatan dari keluarga nya, maka Kai mungkin saja akan belajar mencintainya. Sebenarnya itu sangat egois, tapi itulah cinta.

"Aku tidak menyangka saja, Namja seperti Kai ternyata sangat ehm.. lemah pada apa itu 'keluarga', dia tidak setegar penampilannya, seorang polisi yang memiliki dua kepribadian,"

"Dia bisa bersikap dingin, juga sangat rapuh, itulah Kai.." Lanjut Lu Han meraih pakaiannya dan memakainya kilat.

" Bagaimana jika rencana mu gagal?"

" Sedikit akan licik, dan aku akan membutuhkanmu.."

" Jika aku bisa mendapatkan Baek Hyun, apapun itu.."

.

.

.

Baek Hyun bangun dengan meringis kecil, dia sangat lelah, Baek Hyun menghela nafas lelah melihat seseorang yang seharusnya masih tidur disamping nya saat ini sudah tidak ada, namja itu memang benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab.

Jam tiga sore. Baek Hyun merubah raut mukanya kesal, harusnya dia tidak mau 'Bermain' dengan Kai jika akhirnya Dia ditipu oleh Kai, Kai sengaja membuat Baek Hyun kelelahan agar Baek Hyun tidak ikut dengan nya hari ini, tenanglah masih ada hari esok, dan Kai tidak akan selamanya bisa menghindar.

" Bukankah tadi dia bilang bahwa dia percaya padaku, ck, kenapa dia masih ragu begini?" Keluh Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya yang terasa sangat lengket dan tidak nyaman. Dengan berjalan seperti penguin akhirnya namja cantik ini berhasil mencapai pintu kamar mandi. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi tidak usah diceritakan.

Setelah bebarapa jam (?) berada dikamar mandi, Baek Hyun keluar dengan senyuman cerah dan sanagt segar.

Ting Tong

Baek Hyun segera meraih kaosnya dan memakai handuk untuk menutupi area bawah tubuhnya, jujur, memakai celana akan membuatnya semakin kesulitan berjalan. Menunggu sampai rasa perih itu hilang barulah dia akan mengenakan celana.

"Ne.."

"Sia-"

DEG

"Hy.." Baek Hyun membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, pegangan tangannya pada gagang pintu melemah, dan terjatuh, dia sedikit terhuyung kebelakang menatap lurus objek dihadapannya, seorang namja cantik dengan surai berwarna coklat muda tersenyum dengan manisnya pada Baek Hyun.

"K-kau.."

"Kim Lu Han imnida.." Ucapnya ramah, masih tersenyum manis pada Baek Hyun.

.

.

.

"Aku meninggalkannya.." Keluh Kai, Su Ho menoleh dan mendekat menyerahkan map biru yang baru saja dia baca.

"Apa?" Tanya nya, Kai mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi murung, membuat Su Ho sedikit mengangkat alisnya kagum, melihat atasannya itu terlihat kusut, berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Kau lelah ketua?" Tanya Su Ho, Kai mencibir kemudian kembali menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya diatas meja.

"Baek Hyun.." Lirih Kai. "Bogoshippo.." Su Ho membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya. Kemudian memukulkan map biru tadi sayang pada kepala Kai.

"Awww.. kau kenapa sih?!" Geram Kai, Su Ho menggertakkan giginya dan melotot pada Kai yang menatapnya tidak berdosa.

"Kau gila? Kau baru saja sampai tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dank au sudah bilang 'Baek Hyun.. Bogoshippo', Kau gila?" Ucap Su Ho meniru nada Kai yang intonasi nya terlalu dibuat-buat, membuat Kai diam masih menatapnya tidak berdosa. Su Ho menepuk dahinya dan meringis pelan, sebegitu berartikah Baek Hyun itu, tunggu, Kai bahkan mengenalnya tidak lama, apa karena mereka tinggal ditempat yang sama, jadi mereka…

"Ketua.."

"Hm?" Gumam Kai, Su Ho memutar matanya dengan ragu dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan namja cantik itu?" Tanya Su Ho ragu. Kai menatap Su Ho lurus-lurus dalam hati dia mempunyai sedikit kejahilan untuk bawahannya yang terkenal cukup polos ini.

"Nugu?" Tanya Kai pura-pura tidak tahu. Su Ho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Baek Hyun.."

"Kau ini.." Desis Kai pura-pura marah. Su Ho menunduk takut, sepertinya Kai belum memaafkan mulut bocornya kemarin. Tanpa Su Ho ketahui Kai menyeringai tipis.

"Kau dan Kekasihmu, siapa namanya?"

"Lay.."

"Nah, apa yang biasa kau lakukan dengannya?" Tanya Kai. Su Ho diam kemudian dia membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Jadi.." Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi?"

"Kau sering.." Kai dibuat tidak sabar, sekarang sepertinya dialah yang dikerjai, Su Ho ragu, wajahnya sudah pucat.

"…Kencan dengan Baek Hyun-ssi?" Kai sweatdrop, dia menepuk dahinya , dia melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Su Ho mendekat. "Bukan, bodoh.." Su Ho mendekat kan telinganya pada Kai.

"Kau tahu? Tubuhnya sexy, kulitnya ..sangat halus.."

GLEK

Su Ho merasa telinganya berdengung.

"Bibirnya.. sangat manis~" Kai meniup pelan telinga Su Ho, membuat namja tampan itu merinding.

GLUP

"Dan.. desahannya.. sungguh merdu.." Kai menyeringai tipis, dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari Su Ho, meninggalkan namja itu dengan posisi melongo yang sungguh tidak elit.

"Pergi sana.." Ucap Kai mengambil map biru dari tangan Su Ho dan membacanya bolak-balik. Mata Kai membelalak kaget. "Ya! Aku salah membawa dokumennya." Pekik Kai, dia menoleh pada Su Ho yang masih membatu tidak bergeming dengan pekikannya tadi, Kai menyambar jaketnya dan bergegas pergi.

"Kai.." Kai menoleh. "Apa lagi.."

"Kuncinya.." Tunjuk Su Ho pada meja Kai yang terdapat kunci mobil Kai. Kai membuang nafas dari mulutnya dan meraih kunci mobil itu, kemudian dia menepuk bahu Su Ho. Su Ho tersentak.

"Itu biasa, apa kau tidak pernah?" Tanya Kai, dan Su Ho hanya menggeleng polos, Kai hanya bisa mengasihani Su Ho dalam hati, kasian sekali nasib temannya itu, "Lagi pula dia sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku.." Ucap Kai dengan senyuman lebarnya, membuat mata Su Ho hampir meloncat keluar. Dia gila? Baru beberapa hari Kai sudah melakukan banyak hal dengan namja secantik Baek Hyun, sedangkan dia? Dia mengejar Lay-nya dari masih SMP dan baru diterima saat Su Ho berhasil menjadi seorang polisi. Su Ho patut kagum apa Ketuanya itu, tampan dan ah, karismanya.. astaga, wajar juga sih kalau namja cantik banyak yang menyukai ketuanya itu. Tapi, ah! Su Ho baru sadar Kai sudah pergi dari tadi, loh memang mau apa? Su Ho bingung sendiri. Apa saking rindunya dengan Baek Hyun?

"Padahal tadi aku ingin memberitahu kalau dia salah bawa map." Ucapnya pelan.

#GUBRAKK -_-

.

.

.

Kai dengan terburu-buru keluar dari mobil, dia berhenti sejenak didepan pintu,

Klek

"Eh? Se-sepatu siapa ini?" Gumam Kai menatap lekat sepatu hitam yang sangat asing baginya itu, dia memutuskan segera masuk kedalam.

DEG

"B-Baek-KAU!" Pekik Kai, namja asing itu menoleh, namja asing yang mengaku bernama Lu Han itu sukses membuat Kai membeku ditempatnya, Lu Han menyeringai lebar dia melepaskan kerah baju Baek Hyun yang dia tarik memamerkan bahu Baek Hyun yang penuh tanda dari Kai.

"Baek Hyun-ssi, aku tunggu jawabanmu, besok pagi.." Lu Han kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kai.

"Hy, adikku sayang, kau rindu padaku?" Tanya Lu Han, Kai seolah buta, dia masih memandang lekat Baek Hyun, Lu Han melirik arah tujuan mata Kai, sial, dia diacuhkan. Kai mendekat, Lu Han dengan cepat ikut melangkah, Sedangkan Baek Hyun masih menempel ditembok dengat pandangan mencekam dan wajah yang sangat pucat. Kai semakin mempercepat langkahnya. "Baek Hyun.." Seru Kai melihat badan Baek Hyun merosot, tapi sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuat Kai berhenti melangkah.

"Kau.." Geram Kai. Lu Han mendecih.

"Sebegitu pentingkah dia?" Tanya Lu Han. Kai tidak peduli, dia menepis kasar tangan Lu Han, dan hendak berbalik, tapi Lu Han segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kai,

SREEET

DEG

"Eh?" Kai membelalakkan matanya melihat didepan wajahnya persis wajah Lu Han yang tengah menatapnya angkuh, Kai menurunkan penglihatannya, Bibir nya menyatu dengan Lu Han dengan sangat sempurna, Lu Han menarik kerah baju Kai membuat ciuman itu makin dalam. Kai masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya hingga..

"K-kai.."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Hati Kai seolah hancur terhimpit bebatuan karang, ditimpa ribuan tangga, dan disetrum berjuta volt tegangan listrik. Baek Hyun disana, menyaksikan Lu Han yang memeluk nya dengan sangat erat, berciuman.

Dan dalam posisi seperti ini.

Baek Hyun yang baru saja bangun dari ketakutannya.

Pasti menyangka… Kai juga menikmati ciuman itu, Kai segera mendorong tubuh Lu Han, tapi terlambat.

BRAKKK

Baek Hyun sudah berlari kekamarnya dan mengunci rapat kamarnya. Kai mematung didepan pintu itu.

"BAEK HYUN! KU MOHON BUKA! BAEK HYUN! CHAGI!" Teriak Kai mendarah daging, seolah tida lagi hari esok. Lu Han disana masih dengan seringaian lebarnya, dia melangkah, dan memakai kembali sepatunya, setelah dia berbalik dia hanya menyaksikan kehancuran adik tercintanya itu.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan Kai, kau lebih menyedihkan dari dulu.." Ucapnya dingin. Kai tidak menggubris, dia masih sibuk menggedor pintu kamar itu, berharap makhluk indah itu segera membukanya, dan Kai berjanji akan segera menenggelamkan makhluk cantik itu dalam pelukannya.

"Baek Hyun, aku akan menjelaskannya, baby, jebal.." Ucap Kai lemas.

"Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi.. tanpa namja itu."Lu Han segera meninggalkan Kai yang masih seperti tadi, hancur.

.

.

.

TBC

[Note]

Fiuhhh~ saya kembali, rindu? Kurasa ga ada yang rindu, oke sip. Tapi Hye Sung rindu kalian semua readers ku~ rindu ku bertepuk sebelah tangan, hehe , apaan itu buehee.

Okey, ga usah panjang lebar, kali luas, gimana Chap ini? Lama? Mianhae..

Oh dan iya..

-Live's Boring?

.Hello and Goodbye.

-All about my romance.

- Y

- Story Of My Destiny.

Yang mana yang mau dilanjut? No kacang ne? dan lagi, jawaban ditutup jam dua siang besok /apa dah/

Err.. saya pamit, See You next. /R: tumben ga banyak bacot/ -_-

BIG Thank's To : CussonsBaekby,alfiatika7,ninuksaras,dika lee,chans, KR,DeerTari,Niedha. EunHaeKyuMin-Shipper, KrisBaek Hard Shipper88, TrinCloudSparkyu,fujoshiship,Kyukyute (mianhae),Kiela Yue, KaiHun, Koukei Harumi, Chika love baby baekhyun, kaibaekshipper, baekhyunniewife, BaekShine, Colour, FireLight92, LimXiauZhu, Mrs. LeeHyunJae, ByunnieKou, babyryou, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Aiiu d'freaky, Kyuhyunlovers, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, AnitaLee, HyunieWoo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Y **

**Author : Kim Hye sung / EXOSTics**

**Main Cast : **

**Byun Baek Hyun **

**Kim Jong In **

**Pair: KaiBaek**

**Rated : ****M**

**Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el**

**Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self. Not for Kids.**** /R : Lu sendiri?/ -_-**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s) DLDR. Abis baca ga review bisulan loh*ehh**

.

.

.

**[Chapter 6]**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"_Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tidak tahu bukan bagaimana .. jika Kai tahu keluarga kami dijepang ingin kami pulang."_

"Hiks.."

"_lepaskan Kai, karena percuma, Kau tidak akan membuatnya bahagia."_

"_Kami akan menikah, dan namja jalang sepertimu.. seharusnya tidak menjadi penghalang untuk kebahagian kami berdua."_

"Kai.. hiks..K-Kai.."

"_Kau hanya penghalang."_

"_Dan.. tanpa kau pun Kai tidak akan masalah."_

"_Lepaskan Dia.."_

"_Untuk… kebaikannya. Karena kau.._

… _Tidak akan sanggup membuatnya bahagia.."_

"Aku tidak mau.. Hiks, aku tidak mau, Shireoyo~" Baek Hyun terduduk lemas, menyandar pada pintu. Sementara diluar Kai masih terus meminta Baek Hyun untuk membuka pintu.

"Baek Hyun-ah.. jebal, buka Chagi~"

"_Besok pagi.. temui aku, akan aku hargai segala keputusanmu, tapi.. jika kau ingin aku memberitahu keputusan yang benar.. maka, lepaskan Kai."_

"Jeballl.."

"_Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang aku berikan. Yellow hotel project , kau tahu bukan dimana itu?"_

KLEK

Kai mendongak, Baek Hyun menengok kebawah, Kai bersimpuh didepan pintu.

"B-Baek Hyun.."

"…"

Greeb~

Kai segera memeluk Baek Hyun erat.

"Baek Hyun.. Baek Hyun, ak-"

"Aku.. akan pergi."

DEG

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi sembab Baek Hyun. Menatap lekat mata mungil itu, tidak seperti biasanya manic mata itu kosong, tak sehangat sebelumnya, apapun yang Lu Han katakan, Namja Tan itu memohon, semoga itu bukan hal yang buruk.

"Baek Hyun, apa yang kau bicarakan eoh?" Tanya Kai lagi, berusaha untuk tidak tertekan dengan tiga kalimat tadi.

"Kai.. aku rasa, semua nya cukup sampai disini, Dia benar.. aku tidak akan bisa membuatmu bahagia.."

"Baek Hyun.. cukup."

"Dia juga benar.. memangnya siapa aku?" Baek Hyun meneteskan kembali air matanya. Namja mungil itu meremas ujung kaosnya."Bisakah aku membuat mu bahagia hanya dengan terus bersamaku, kau –"

"Diam!" Baek Hyun tersentak, ini pertama kalinya Kai membentak nya, Kai benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya. Dia melangkah mundur, membuat Baek Hyun merasa sebuah kehilangan besar.

"Hanya Kau yang aku miliki…" Lirih Kai dengan mata tajamnya menatap Baek Hyun.

"Keluarga mu Kai.. mereka lebih berharga dari pada aku, ka-"

"Mereka bukan keluarga ku.." Ucap Kai dingin, membuat Baek Hyun kembali tersentak, bibirnya bergetar tak sanggup mengatakan apapun, meski banyak kalimat bantahan tapi tak kuasa lolos dari kedua belah bibir mungil Baek Hyun.

"Hanya Kau yang bisa membuatku bahagia.."

Tes

"K-Kai.." Baek Hyun masih tidak sanggup melangkah, tapi Kai kembali melangkah mundur.

"Tapi.. jika Kau ingin melepaskan ku.. maka.." Kai mengusap kasar air matanya, dia kembali berjalan mundur, tanpa peduli Baek Hyun menggeleng padanya.

"Kai kumohon, ini masih belum terlambat, aku tidak akan apa-apa.."

"Baek Hyun! Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kebersamaan kita sampai detik ini membuatmu masih ragu padaku?" Tanya Kai kembali mundur.

"Apa yang kita lakukan selama ini, tidak artinya bagimu?"

Deg~

Baek Hyun menjatuhkan kembali air matanya, dia menatap Kai lurus, kedua kaki kurusnya masih sangat kaku untuk digerakkan, seolah ada jangkar kapal yang mengikat kedua kakinya. Benar, namja ini menjadi yang petama baginya, namja ini yang membuatnya melupakan semua kenangan buruknya dimasa lalu, dan namja ini dengan tulusnya mencintainya, tapi kembali.. dia masih ragu, dia hanya takut Kai akan bosan, dan akhinya dia hidup bersama Kai hanya dengan rasa kasihan diantara mereka berdua, Baek Hyun jelas itu tidak ingin terjadi.

"Jika benar.. maka, kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu? Seberapa besar aku menginginkan mu? Sesulit apa aku mengontrol detak jantung ku saat bersama mu? Apa kau tidak merasakan itu juga Baek Hyun?" Kai mundur lagi.

Deg~

"A-aku.. juga.."

"Apa hanya aku yang merasakannya? Apa sebelumnya.. kau hanya kasihan padaku? Terlebih setelah kau tahu masa laluku?" Tepat, seperti yang Baek Hyun pernah fikirkan, seharusnya dia yang bilang begitu, Kasihan, seharusnya dialah yang dikasihani, kai tersenyum pahit, dia kembali mundur, mundur baginya seperti melawan tarikan magnet, sangat sulit, membuat jarak dengan Baek Hyun sungguh adalah hal tersulit baginya, selalu ada rindu sedekat apapun dia dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Hiks.. K-kai.. maafkan aku.. maaf-hik.." Baek Hyun memeluk lengannya dan menunduk dalam, dengan isakan makin menjadi, Kai berada sepuluh langkah dihadapan Baek Hyun, ingin rasanya dia memeluk tubuh mungil yang tengah bergetar hebat itu, ingin sekali dia menenggelamkan Baek Hyun dalam ciuman manis yang selalu membuat Baek Hyun tenang. Apa Baek Hyun tidak menyadarinya?

Oleh karena itu. Kai mencoba menyadarkan Baek Hyun, bahwa dia yang payah itu sudah tidak tahu harus apa lagi untuk meyakinkan Baek Hyun, namja yang baru-baru ini menjadi kekasihnya bahwa, tidak ada lagi yang cukup membuatnya bahagia selain namja mungil itu. kebahagian yang cukup bahkan lebih, dia tidak ingin Baek Hyun meragukan kesungguhannya.

"Sadarlah Baek Hyun, dan datanglah padaku.." Kai merentangkan tangannya, dan memejamkan matanya, seketika dia hampir terhuyung kebelakang, saat dia merasa sebuah tubuh mungil terhempas pada dadanya, memeluknya sangat erat, dan detik itu juga Bajunya basah. Kai akhirnya tersenyum, dia membalas pelukan itu lebih erat, tangan besarnya melingkar manis pada pinggang dan punggung namja cantik nya itu. dia menempelkan pipinya di pucuk kepala Baek Hyun.

"Aku.. aku mencintai mu Kai, dan.. hiks…ya, ya aku juga merasakan semua itu, jangan pernah mencoba untuk pergi.. saranghae Kai,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu.." Bisik Kai pelan.

"Hiks.. Kai.." Kai menangkap kedua pipi basah Namja cantik-nya, dengan pelan dia mencium Baek Hyun-nya lembut, dan manis, Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baek Hyun dengan mata yang sama-sama berair, setelah nya Baek Hyun kembali memeluk Kai erat. Kai tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan itu.

"Aku saangat mencintaimu.."

"Aku tidak.." Kai membulatkan matanya dia menunduk tapi Baek Hyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Baek Hyun menghela nafas, untuk mengendalikan isakannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.." Ucap namja cantik itu lirih dan memeluk Kai-nya lebih erat, Kai kembali tersenyum dan ikut mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga.."

.

.

.

**NC (Ringan(?))**

* * *

"Ahh~ Kaii.." Kai menarik bibirnya dari permukaan kulit leher Baek Hyun.

"Kenapa Kau kembali menangis Baby, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu.." Ucap Kai lembut, dia menghapus air mata yang bermain-main disudut mata kecil Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun mencoba tersenyum, dan menggeleng. "Aku mencintaimu Kai.." Kai tersenyum aneh,

"Aku senang.. akhirnya kau yang lebih sering mengatakan kalimat itu dari pada aku.." Kai memasukkan tangannya kecelana Baek Hyun meraih sesuatu disana.

"Ahh~ Buk-akkhh,~" Kai mengelurkan tangannya, dengan masih tersenyum aneh dia meremas benda yang ada dibalik celana itu yang masih terbungkus oleh celana. Kai menikmati setiap ekspresi namja mungil yang berada dibawahnya itu, dia segera menyentak celana Baek Hyun, dan sekalian dengan boxer itu. Kai merangkak kebawah, membuat Baek Hyun kecewa karena sesuatu yang sedaritadi menggoda lehernya sudah menghilang.

"Akhhhhh.. KAII.." Kai hampir saja tertawa mendengar desahan keras Baek Hyun, wajah cantik itu memerah sempurna tak ada satupun yang terlewatkan oleh rona merah itu sampai ketelinga namja cantik itu, seluruh helaian tipis rambutnya sudah basah. Kai terus memanjakan milik Baek Hyun didalam mulutnya, Kai sangat gemas dengan benda mungil (?) itu.

"Ahh.. nghh~" Baek Hyun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, dia menjatuhkan lemah kepalanya keatas bantal, Sedangkan Kai menutup sebelah matanya karena cipratan (?) Cairan kental Baek Hyun hampir mengenai matanya. Dengan bringas dia menelan semua cairan itu, tapi dia tak setega itu dia masih menyisakannya meski sedikit, dia merangkak dan menyapukan kembali bibirnya pada bibir merah dibawahnya itu.

"Eumhh.." Kai tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Baek Hyun mengeluarkan semua cairan itu, Baek Hyun meski enggan tetap menerimanya, Kai menyudahi aksinya dan mencium Baek Hyun lebih lembut, agar namja cantik itu bisa terbawa permainan, dan lebih rileks.

.

.

"Ya—yah..akh.. kk..engkkk.." Kai terus berusaha mencium Baek Hyun, meski Baek Hyun menolak, dia terus melepaskan ciuman itu, dan lebih sibuk mendesah, tubuhnya semakin terhentak-hentak, Kai mengalah, dia lebih memilih mencium daerah lain yang bisa dia jangkau, Kai tersentak saat tangan mungil itu tiba-tiba menarik dagunya, membuat Kai berhenti sebentar, meski masih ada sedikit gerakan kecil dari pinggulnya.

"Anghh.. Baekk.." Baek Hyun melumat leher Kai dan memberi namja tampan itu beberapa kissmark, sungguh selama ini hanya dia yang selalu memberikannya pada Baek Hyun, dengan begitu Orang akan tahu jika dia milik Kai, dan mungkin rasa cinta Baek Hyun yang semakin dalam membuat Baek Hyunpun tidak ingin Kai-nya digoda oleh yeoja atau namja lain. Kai masih berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat saat mulai terbiasa dengan rangsangan baru Baek Hyun.

"Denganhh.. beginihh kau adalah.. akhh.. akh! Milihkkhkuuuhh.. yahh.. terus..sss.." Kai tersenyum lebar, tanpa disuruhpun Kai akan tetap bergerak cepat, membuat desahan itu semakin membahana(?) dan menjadi backsound kegiatan panas mereka berdua.

"Aku .. ahkk.. milikmu baekkhh.. soo.. tighhhttt.." Kai masih tidak mengerti, selalu sangat ketat, dan basah, membuatnya tidak pernah bisa puas rasanya. Tapi seling disitu ada cinta, Kai melakukan ini tidak hanya karena nafsu semata, nafsu memang dibutuhkan tapi tidak mengurangi rasa kasih sayang Kai pada Baek Hyun.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin ada keraguan lagi Baekki, kalau masih ada kau akan tahu akibatnya nanti.." Kai memeluk erat tubuh lengket Baek Hyun, meski terasa tidak nyaman, tapi keduanya enggan untuk sekedar membersihkan diri, lagipula ini sudah jam tiga dini hari.

"He? Kau mau apa? Ini salahmu sendiri, selalu membuat hal-hal yang tidak terduga," Kai merasa geli saat dadanya tersapu oleh hembusan nafas hangat Baek Hyun. Dia menunduk, tapi tak juga mendapatkan wajah namja cantik-nya mendongak.

"Heyy.."

"…"

"Jawab aku Kim Baek .."

"…"

"Ya! Aku akan mengurungmu didalam kamar, dan.."

"Cukup.." Kai terkekeh pelan, Baek Hyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya, sentuhan kulit diantara mereka berdua sungguh terasa nyaman.

"Kkk~ asal kau tahu .. aku sangat mencintaimu.." Lirih Kai kembali menaruh dagunya diatas kepala Baek Hyun.

"Hm, aku tahu.." Ucap Baek Hyun menutup matanya.

"Kau tidak tahu.." Balas Kai ketus, membuat Baek Hyun kembali membuka matanya kesal, hanya karena dia meragukan Kai sedikit, bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti juga bukan? Tidak sedikit sih, bahkan beberapa kali, dan mungkin itu sukses membuat Kai kecewa, tapi semua nya terhapuskan, sakit itu mudah diobati oleh rasa cinta Kai pada namja mungil bernama Baek Hyun itu, terlebih setelah melihat kesungguhan baik dari Kai atau Baek Hyun, kedua makhluk ini sudah bisa menebak bagaimana perasaan mereka bisa mengobati satu sama lain, dan artinya memang ada kecocokan diantara mereka.

"Ya! Aku tahu.." Ucap Baek Hyun tidak terima.

"Ahni.."

"Pabbo.."

"Apa? Tampan? Aku tahu.. kalau tidak kau tidak akan terpesona seperti itu padaku.." Baek Hyun terperangah dengan perkataan Kai yang mengandung kepercayaan tingkat tinggi.

"Ha? Apa?"

"Mengakulah.." Kai menahan senyumannya, sebenarnya dia cukup geli sendiri dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Tidak.."

"Aissh , sok jual mahal, mengaku saja, aku tidak akan menertawaimu.."

"Dalam mimpimu.."

"…."

Baek Hyun merasa perdebatan sudah seleasai, dan dialah pemenangnya, dengan pelan dia mengangkat kepalanya. Dan, hell, dia mendapati Kai tersenyum gemas padanya.

"YAAAAMPPHH!" Kai dengan gemas mencium makhluk menggemaskan itu tanpa ampun. Baek Hyun memukul-mukul dada Kai, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Kai begitu gemas hingga lupa seimut apa Baek Hyun, tetap saja dia manusia yang membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Kai melepaskan ciumannya, kedua tangannya terangkat.

"Appo!" Kai cengengesan, dia melepaskan cubitannya dan kembali mendekap Baek Hyun yang tengah memanyunkan bibirnya, bodoh, jika Kai melihat itu tidak ada yang bisa menjamin Baek Hyun bisa berjalan dengan benar esok harinya.

"Tidurlah.." Bisik Kai, Baek Hyun langsung menurut saat merasa tangan Kai mulai meraba-rabanya lagi, tidak lagi. Dia bahkan membuat suara dengkurannya sendiri, guna menghindari kemesuman Kai padanya. Kai tersenyum, dia menarik tangannya dan memeluk Baek Hyunnya erat. Baiklah.

.

.

05.00 AM

'_Apa yang Lu Han katakan padamu?'_

'_Tak ada..'_

'_Benarkah?'_

'_Hm..'_

'_Mungkin bukan sekarang kau akan menceritakannya.. kuharap kau tidak bohong.'_

'_Kau bicara apa? Aku bilang tak ada..'_

'_Hm, geure.. aku percaya.'_

Sepasang mata kecil terbuka, meski pelan mata itu sekarang mulai mengerjap, kedua mata itu beralih kesampingnya, tampak seorang namja tampan dengan rambut acak-acakan berada disebelahnya dan memeluk pinggang nya erat. Seulah senyuman terukir dibibir tipis itu, dengan pelan dia menengok jam dinding.

"Aku percaya padamu Kai, dan aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.."

'_Besok pagi.. temui aku, akan aku hargai segala keputusanmu,'_

Namja cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian perlahan mengenyampingkan lengan kekar itu lembut, sampai namja itu bahkan tidak terusik sedikitpun tidur lelapnya.

'_...tapi.. jika kau ingin aku memberitahu keputusan yang benar.. maka, lepaskan Kai.'_

"Maaf Lu Han-ssi, mungkin jawabanku akan sangat mengecewakan mu," Bisik Baek Hyun berusaha duduk. Dia meraih kaos Kai yang berada dibawah Kakinya dan memakainya kilat, dia kembali menoleh pada pria tampan yang masih terlelap itu, Baek Hyun tersenyum lembut, telapak tangannya terangkat untuk membelai pipi Kai, "Eungh.. Baek Hyun.."

Deg~

"K-Kai.." Baek Hyun merasah terenyuh mendengar bisikan lirih dari namja yang masih terlelap itu, mata mungil itu tiba-tiba saja berembun. Jemari lentik itu mulai bergerak membelai kembali saat Kai kembali damai.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Baek Hyun menunduk dan mengecup sekilas pipi Kai. dengan sangat pelan Baek Hyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tapi langkahnya tertahan.

"Baek Hyun .. kajima.."

Deg~

"Kai.." Bahkan dalam alam bawah sadarnya Kai selalu ketakutan, ketakutan akan kehilangan makhluk tercintanya itu, percayalah cinta Kai untuk Baek Hyun sudah sangat mendalam. Tangan Kai menangkap tangan Baek Hyun membuat Baek Hyun terhenyak, dia berfikir Kai bangun, tapi tidak, Baek Hyun meraih tangan besar yang mengalungi pergelangan tangannya dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Aku akan kembali, hanya sebentar.." Lirih Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun memperhatikan wajah gelisah Kai, apa itu pertanda buruk baginya? Baek Hyun hanya tidak tahu, jika Lu Han tidak sebaik itu akan melepaskan Kai untuk nya dan jika dia tahu nanti, mungkin dia akan menyesal.

.

.

.

"Dia akan datang?"

"Menurutmu?" Lu Han dengan masih setia menatap kearah depan sambil memainkan permen karetnya duduk didepan sebuah mobil hitam, yang terdapat Kris didalamnya.

"Wae? Kau takut dia tidak datang?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Tidak, aku hanya berfikir bagaimana jika dia mengadukan nya pada Kai, dan membawa banyak polisi kemari.." Lu Han turun dari mobil dengan seringaiannya. "Tidak akan.." Kris menatap punggung Lu Han yang menutupi arah penglihatannya kedepan.

"Tahu dari mana kau.."

"Turun, dan lihatlah.." Kris diam, dia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, seketika mata tajamnya membulat, dan sudut bibir tebalnya, dai mendekati Lu Han dan berdiri persis disebelah namja cantik itu, disana, dari kejauhan Baek Hyun, datang dengan wajah sangat datar.

Tap

Tap

"Pagi.." Sapa Lu Han manis, Baek Hyun mengarahkan tatapannya pada Kris.

"Kau bilang, kau datang sendiri.." Ucap Baek Hyun dingin, Kris terus menatap lekat Baek Hyun. Tak ingin mengalihkan tatapannya sama sekali, namja tinggi itu merengkuh jaketnya, dan tersenyum aneh merasakan detakan jantungnya yang menggila hanya karena ada sesosok namja menyerupai malaikat tengah menatapnya dingin beberapa meter dari nya. Lu Han menggidikkan bahunya dan berjalan beberapa langkah, sedangkan Baek Hyun masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Maaf manis, temanku memaksa untuk ikut, nama nya Kris Wu."

Deg~

"A-apa?" Baek Hyun membelalakkan matanya, Kris tersenyum lebar dan membungkukkan diri sebagai tanda berkenalan.

"Kenapa manis?" Tanya Kris, Baek Hyun melangkah mundur, waspada. Lu Han menghentikan langkahnya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang dipikirkan Lu Han? dia.. dia Kris, Kris Wu, dia Ketua kelompok 'Y', dan lagi, apa hubungannya Lu Han dan Kris?

"Lalu apa jawabanmu.." Baek Hyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah mesum Kris, dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tentu tahu bukan apa jawabanku?" Lu Han tersenyum. "Benar," Lu Han tanpa aba-aba mengubah wajahnya menjadi sangat dingin.

"Apa alasanmu pelacur?" Baek Hyun merasa telinganya panas, tapi berusaha tetap sabar. Namja itu memang pintar menyulut emosi, kagum Baek Hyun.

"Kai lebih mencintai ku daripada Keluarganya.. dan juga Kau." Dahi dan pelipis Lu Han berkedut, namja cantik itu menatap Baek Hyun tajam, dan Baek Hyun pun berusaha membalas hal itu, meski dia agak takut pada tatapan tajam Kris yang terlihat menikmati 'tontonan' antara mereka berdua.

"Kai.. bilang, Kau bukan siapa-siapa, dia tidak pernah mencintaimu," Baek Hyun memberi jeda, dia masih berusaha tenang, meski sudut matanya menangkap beberapa namja berjas hitam mulai keluar dari beberapa sudut.

"Kai bil-"

"Diam kau.." Akhirnya Lu Han lah yang kalah, Baek Hyun tersenyum puas, tapi seketika mata nya membelalak.

"Lu Han!" Teriak Kris. Tapi Lu Han pura-pura tidak mendengar. dia masih sibuk memperhatikan tubuh mungil Baek Hyun dengan sangat lekat, Kai menyukai namja seperti ini? cih.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara manis," Lu Han menarik pelatuk pistolnya, dan mengarahkan nya tepat kea rah Baek Hyun, Seluruh tubuh mungil itu bergetar.

"Tinggal pilih.. dada Kiri? Atau.. ah, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, sayang sekali, baiklah, kaki, atau.. bahu.." Baek Hyun menggeleng pelan, dan berjalan mundur. Berbeda dengan Lu Han yang tampaknya sudah tak memiliki ekspresi apapun pada wajahnya.

Deg

Deg

"Ah! Bahu saja!" Baek Hyun langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat, ini tidak benar. '_maaf Kai . sepertinya aku tidak akan.. kembali.'_

"Lu Han!" Kris menyuruh pengawalnya mendekati Lu Han, tapi para pengawal itu diam ditempatnya karena Lu Han saat Lu Han merogoh sakunya, dan mengarahkan satu lagi pistol yang berada ditangan kanannya pada para pengawal itu, sedangkan yang ada pada tangan Kiri masih setia mengarah pada bahu Baek Hyun.

'_Baek Hyun..'_

Deg~

"K-Kai.." Baek Hyun kembali membuka matanya, seketika bayangan hitam menutupi tubuhnya.

DOORRR..

"Lu Haann!"

Deg~

Deg~

"Lepasss! Kris! Apa-apaan Kau!" Kris tidak mendengarkan teriakan Lu Han dan masih terpaku pada objek dihadapannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, namja yang tidak asing.

"Si-siapa?" Para pengawal itu berhasil mendekap rapat tubuh Lu Han. Baek Hyun masih terpaku dengan mata membulat besar. Baek Hyun hanya menatap terpaku pada wajah seseorang yang menunduk, tersenyum menatap wajah Baek Hyun dan menatap Baek Hyun lembut. Tangan besarnya meraih kedua tangan Baek Hyun yang menutup telinganya sendiri, tangan itu terjatuh lemah, matanya masih menatap tidak percaya. Tapi..

"Hai.." Suara ini, Baek Hyun menggeleng pelan, dia berharap apa yang tengah dia lihat hanya mimpi, tapi mimpi ini bergitu nyata, bahkan tangan itu sudah berada dikedua pipinya, Namja ini.. bukan, bukan Kai.

"S-Se Hunnie…"

Brughhh..

.

.

.

**Jongin POV**

"Eunghh.." Kubuka pelan mataku, aku meraba-raba tempat disebelah ku. Datar dan..

Kosong.

Aku segera bangkit dan menggosok kedua mataku, kupalingkan tatapanku kesembarang tempat. Tetap, tidak ada siapapun disini. Aku segera berjalan dan meraih baju mandi. Meski terasa seluruh tubuh ku sangat lelah, tapi aku tidak bisa bernafas lega jika belum menemukan namja mungil itu. ku langkahkan kakiku menuju dapur.

"Baek Hyun? Baby? Kau disana?" Tanya ku sedikit berteriak, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban, dan saat aku masuk pun tak ada siapapun didapur, aku sedikit mengernyit. Kemana dia pagi-pagi sekali? Eh, tunggu, ini memang sudah agak siang. Tapi, dia tidak setega itu untuk tidak membangunkanku?

TING TONG

TING TONG

Mungkin dia sedang berbelanja, ayolah Kai, jangan terlalu mengekangnya, tapi wajar jika aku khawatir, bukankah kemarin dia bertemu dengan Lu Han Hyung? Mengenai Lu Han Hyung.. kemana di sek-

TING TONG

"Ya.. ya.."

Klek.

"Kai.." Mata ku membelalak lebar melihat malaikat kecil(?) ku menopang tubuh seorang namja yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Namja itu sepertinya tengah mendapat luka tembak, pada punggungnya.

"B-Baek.. Hyun, siapa dia baby?"

"Ng…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Mianhae updatenya lama. Hye Sung ng.. sakit -_- maag kambuh hiks (?)

Se Hun-ssi udah kebelet mau ketemu baekki, ya udin Hye Sung ngalah, toh kemaren Hye Sung hampir gila(?) sama massage Se Hun-ssi ke baekki yang begetohh sweeettt !

Ya sudah, 'Kan udah sembuh jadi bisa lanjutin lagi FF nya^^, oh dan lagi sayang nanti Hye Sung akan semakin jarang update, 'Kan tahun pelajaran baru udah dimulai (_ _") mianhae~ ah, gampang nyolong-nyolong waktu buat lanjutin FF asal ada semangat dari kalian, dengan tidak menjadi shiders, okey /modus banget/ ga, Bener, Hye Sung ga tau bermodus-modus, yg tadi tuh.. anggap saja kesepakatan /R : kesepakatan dari korea(?)? njirr/ ._.

Oke,ga terlalu banyak hal yang ingin Hye Sung sampai'Kan. Gomawo udah setia review, 'This Is My family' akan lanjut kok^^ , 'Live's Boring' juga.

Ada yg buat Hye Sung penasaran, nama kalian unik-unik, boleh ga direview ceritain tuh nama inspirasinya dari mana? /ihh Hye Sung kepo de ah.. -_-*gantung diri.

baiklah, See You Next Chap~

Byun (?) Hye Sung. /pakkk/

**THANK'S TO** :lylooobaekbyunhyun, kaibaekshipper, AnitaLee, Koukei Harumi, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, Guest, CussonsBaekby, OH LUHAN, XiaLu BlackPearl, LimXiauZhu, KaiLuFan, lili, HyunieWoo, gerowel, FireLight92, Aiiu d'freaky, TrinCloudSparkyu, baekhyunniewife, Colour, KrisBaek Hard Shipper88, BaekShine, baekggu, KaiHun, ByunnieKou, miszhanty05, chika love baby baekhyun, kaibaekshipper, Mrs. LeeHyukjae, baekhyun. yeol, KR, EunHee95, babyryou, baekhyunaa.


End file.
